All That Will Happen
by EmeraldTulip
Summary: '"You know what to do," he said, looking at her. She nodded at him. "I do." And then, with a gust of wind, she was gone.' Struggling to escape from the clutches of her corrupted memory, Bree tries to carry out her master's orders. Alone and afraid, Leo tries to find her. Meanwhile, the rest of the family is swept up in a dark new plot that could very well destroy them all.
1. Where Did She Go?

**Title:** _"All That Will Happen"_

 **Rating:** T

 **Genre:** Family, drama, adventure, angst, tragedy

 **Characters:** Bree, Leo, Krane, Adam, Chase, Douglas, Donald, Taylor, a few others

 **Pairing(s):** None

 **Summary:** '"You know what to do," he said, looking at her. She nodded at him. "I do." And then, with a gust of wind, she was gone.' Struggling to escape from the clutches of her corrupted memory, Bree tries to carry out her master's orders. Alone and afraid, Leo tries to find her. Meanwhile, the rest of the family is swept up in a dark new plot that could very well destroy them all.

 **Warnings:** Fairly dark, and people inevitably will die. I'm sorry if it's one of your favorite characters, but their fates have all been decided.

 **Notes:** Hello, my friends! This is the sequel to _All That Has Happened_ , so if you haven't read it, you should probably do that, or this will make very little sense!

Thanks to BeautifulSupernova, Guest, ereader12, Stardust16, Dirtkid123, Guest, and samhita (guest) for reviewing _All That Has Happened_! I have some responses for you before we begin, since this is the sequel.

BeautifulSupernova: Well, I have continued it! This is actually maybe going to be a three-shot, but I'm trying to not limit myself. It may turn into a multi-chaptered story, but most likely not. The approximate maximum number of chapters is five or six (again, probably unlikely).

Guest: Thanks! I was hoping it would interest people. And yeah, I was considering putting Adam and Chase in there, but it didn't fit quite right and it ran _way_ too long. But they're here in this story! Hope you like it!

ereader12: Sequel is here. De nada ;) And I'm glad you loved the other story! Thanks for that other stuff, too. Yes, Leo and Bree are very dear to me, as well. They're actually my absolute favorites, which is why I write so much for them. I love their friendship in the show, so I love to bring it here. I quite enjoyed writing that plot twist, and I hope you like the sequel!

Stardust16: Thanks for the review, but one question: how was it more 'happy and cheerful' than 'depressing and gloomy'? I'm honestly just curious. But I hope you like the sequel!

Dirtkid123: I swear, I laughed so hard when I read your comment. And to answer your question… well, I don't know how I could do that. It kinda popped into my head and I had to write it down. Although I must say, it must have been really something if you wrote in all caps :) Enjoy the sequel!

Guest: THE SEQUEL IS HERE! (Sorry, I had to do that XD)

samhita: Thanks!

Anyway, this picks up not long after where we left off, and we will begin our story with Leo!

* * *

Leo stumbled off the hydroloop in a daze.

He almost crashed into a number of students, but he managed to swerve around them. He still didn't really register. It was unreal. His sister would never be the same again.

That one simple fact shook him more than anything else could; more than if a ginormous spider attacked the academy—oh, wait. That did happen. Well, this shook him more than that ever could.

He made his way to the mentor's quarters and clambered into the capsule Douglas and Mr. Davenport had built for him a little while ago, changing from street clothes to his mentor uniform before walking out and continuing down the hall.

Leo wandered through the halls, trying to find an empty room where he could just gather his thoughts. He ignored Adam ("Hey, how was visiting Mission Creek? Did Tasha send food?"), Chase (I gave the class I covered for you extra homework, by the way."), Taylor ("Logan and I put in some extra training today, care to join?") and Spin ("Back so soon? What, your family tired of you already?"), opting to instead just push past them. He finally found an empty classroom, and he walked right in, shutting the door behind him.

He collapsed into a chair, putting is face in his hands. "What happened?" He muttered. "Where did she go?"

He wasn't talking about the _physical_ her, because it was obvious she was in the asylum, but the _mental_ her. The caring girl who used to be his sister, where did she go?

"If I go again, she might not remember me," he whispered to himself. "That's what Wright said. She might not remember anyone."

"You went to visit her, didn't you."

It was phrased as a statement, not a question, and Leo spun around to face the speaker.

He gulped when he saw who it was. "Big D, I…"

Mr. Davenport cut him off, brandishing the white invisibility cloak he'd obviously been retesting. "Don't try to deny it. I was in here the whole time while you were talking, under my invisibility cloak. I heard everything. You specifically disobeyed a direct _order_ —not a suggestion, not a request, an _order_ —from me. You went to visit her!"

Leo didn't quite understand why he was so mad—he was only trying to help his sister. Then, it clicked. His stepfather was only mad because he'd disobeyed. It didn't matter whether Bree was helped or not, because in Mr. Davenport's opinion, she was already gone.

Maybe Mr. Davenport _was_ trying to protect them, but Leo didn't need protecting. He was seventeen, and he didn't need people controlling his life anymore. He didn't need people to protect him from things he didn't _want_ to be protected from—he needed to step up and do what he had to. He thought that was clear, but _no_ : apparently, they all thought he still needed to be treated like a little kid.

"Yes!" He shouted, standing up. "I did! And you know what? You didn't! She's forgetting things, _Mr. Davenport_ , and _you_ are going to be one of the first people she forgets, you and Adam and Chase, because you— _all_ three of you—don't have the courage to go see her!"

He was furious now, and it showed in the way he trembled as he talked, the way he called his father 'Mr. Davenport', the way his eyes burned with anger. "And that's _your_ fault, because you can't face your own daughter!"

"But Douglas—"

"She'll forget him, too!" Leo snapped. "And the difference is that she'll also forget all the memories she has with you, because even though she may not be _your_ daughter, you treated her like one, you raised her like one! There are things you have that Douglas doesn't, and there are things he has that you don't. She'll forget everything about that. But the one thing that you both have to lose is the person you love like a daughter, _both of you_. And it's not my fault that I had to go see her, because even though we're not blood-related, she was my sister and always will be my sister, and I couldn't bear—I just had to…" he trailed off, rubbing his eyes. "I couldn't let her completely lose it without saying goodbye to at least one person."

Mr. Davenport groaned in frustration. "But the point is that you disobeyed what I said! I tried to protect you, because I knew and still know that you can't handle it, none of you can! You thought you could, and look at where you are now!"

Leo glanced up sharply at him. "I don't regret what I did. She may have hurt me, but she needed to have one last sane conversation. And if you weren't going to do it, then I had to." He began to walk back, towards the door. "And if this is what I get for trying to give my sister a chance, then I won't stay here. I'll be back soon, but I'm going home for a while. Tell Chase that he can give the students as much homework as they want, just remember that there could be another rebellion—against _him_ this time. And I won't be here to jump in at the last minute and save him, or any of you."

Then, he passed through the doorway and walked back to the hydroloop, still a mess of emotions all bottled up. That was never a good thing, because everyone knew what too much pressure will do to a person, but he was doing it for his sister—wherever his sister's true mind might be.

* * *

 **I'm sorry it's fairly short (and possibly a bit choppy), I'm still trying to get back into the groove of this storyline (I've been working a** ** _lot_** **on** ** _There's A Storm Coming_** **, which should be up soon, so keep an eye out!). The next chapter should be Bree, however, and it should be a** ** _lot_** **longer, so get excited for that! It might even be posted tomorrow, but I can only do that if I get some reviews (hint, hint ;) )! So tell me what you think, and tell me if you want to see anything in particular in one of the next chapters, and I'll see if I can fit it in! Suggestions and ideas are always appreciated. Keep an eye out for the next chapter!**

 **Oh, and go vote on my poll! It's a new one!**


	2. Well Encrypted

**Hey, everyone! I'm back with another chapter, and this time, it's Bree! I have a few more notes at the bottom, so go check that out, too! Thanks to PurpleNicole531, musicnotes093, ereader12, Guest, Dirtkid123, and Stardust16 for reviewing Chapter 1!**

 **Special shoutout to PurpleNicole531 and musicnotes093 for reviewing** ** _All That Has Happened_** **at the same time, as well!**

 **So, some replies to reviews, and then on to the actual chapter.**

 **PurpleNicole531: Thanks! I'm glad you connected to Leo, that's what I was going for. And Mr. Davenport definitely was unnecessarily harsh, but I mean, his daughter lost it, that's enough to put pressure on a guy. More of his feelings will be revealed** ** _next_** **chapter, actually.**

 **musicnotes093: Thanks for the review and PM, I believe I replied to this review there, yeah? Anyway, this has some more stuff about Bree's chip and what Krane is doing, and next chapter we're back to Leo, so get ready for more drama! Oh, and you'll see a few more of his new abilities, too (in the next chapter, not this one, sorry)! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **ereader12: Wow, thanks! I honestly wasn't expecting anyone to be so** ** _excited_** **about this, so thanks! And yeah, Mr. Davenport was more than a bit mean last chapter, but it'll be explained more next chapter. As for Leo, well, we'll be seeing a** ** _lot_** **more of him! I miss Spin, too, so I'm trying to work him in to a few of my stories, even if it's only for a minor role. If you like him so much, he's got a more prominent part in** ** _There's A Storm Coming_** **, which should be posted really soon.**

 **Guest: Thanks! Both Mr. Davenport and Leo's feelings will be delved into a bit deeper in some later chapters, so get ready for that! As for Adam and Chase seeing Bree… well, you might have to wait a bit for that, because they're in their own plot, but when it happens (and it will), it's gonna be epic! And sad. And angsty. With possibly a bit of fighting. But hey, it's a bionic reunion!**

 **Dirtkid123: Uh… thanks, I think? XD And I'm glad you liked it!**

 **Stardust16: Oh, okay. And I** ** _did_** **get the idea for the title from Mighty Med, but I was mostly thinking about Skylar's catchphrase. But yes, same concept. I used it because it worked really well with the storyline. You did give me an idea, though… I'll probably elaborate more on my profile.**

 **On to the story!**

* * *

"Ouch!"

The girl who had yelled out hissed in pain and brushed a hand over the back of her neck, squirming slightly. Her chip was literally buzzing under her skin, she could feel it. And it _hurt_. Plus, she had been stuck in this capsule in this underground room for _hours_ now, and she was aching to run.

Unfortunately, that was not to be—at least, not immediately. The man standing at the cyber desk glanced up sharply at her.

"What have I said all the other times?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her and pushing another button.

She stared down at her feet. "During a chip upgrade, do not allow anyone to see any of my pain, Mr. Krane." _Including you_ , she added silently.

"Correct." He went back to typing. "We cannot stay long. Our enemies know our hiding places, so we must abandon this one as soon as we are finished." He pushed a few more buttons before walking over to a wall screen and reading lines of code to fast for her to read. "Your chip is well encrypted. I may have room for only one new ability after my… updates." The last word sounded ominous. He gazed at a line of code for a moment before nodding and saying, "Yes, that will do just fine against the boy." He chuckled. "This may sting a little, _Bree_ ," he warned the girl before slamming a button on the console.

Bree almost couldn't bite back the scream that bubbled up in her throat when a lightning bolt of pain shot down her neck and images rushed her mind, bringing a correlation of terror with faces that were unfamiliar. No… not quite unfamiliar— _they were from the picture_.

That thought was swept away by that river of pain, and her vision began to blacken.

Right before she lost consciousness, she heard Krane say one last thing.

"Watch out for Subjects A, C, and especially L, Bree."

* * *

 _She is fourteen, maybe fifteen. She is standing in a silvery room with yellow barrels all along one wall._

 _Suddenly, a boy with dark hair appears, and Bree instinctively knows that he is the 'Subject A' person Krane mentioned. She turns away, ready to walk out the door, but then a laser shoots over her shoulder._

 _She turns and sees that the boy's eyes are glowing red._ He _shot those lasers at her. He tried to hurt—kill?—her._

 _She turns and runs._

* * *

 _She is floating in space, reaching out to a person whose face she can't see through their helmet._

 _But then she feels a tug, and an unseen force yanks her back. She yells as she is hurled into the wall of the space station she is floating next to._

 _She clings to the wall, dazed, and she looks into the window of the space station, risking a glance._

 _There's a boy with spiky brown hair, and she knows the same way she knew last time that this is 'Subject C'. He gives her a wicked grin before pointing behind her._

 _She manages to turn and lets out a yell. There is a giant meteor hurtling towards her, and she can't move out of the way. The second before impact, her surroundings change._

* * *

 _She's looking at two people—someone she knows to be 'Subject L' (and he seems familiar, somehow), and a dark-haired girl. Why aren't they attacking her, like the two other boys did?_

The girl is S-1 _, a voice—Krane's voice—echoes in her head._ Formerly my lead soldier. This is what Subject L did to her _._

 _The boy, L, grabs her hand, and light begins to circle around their hands. L is talking, and S-1 grits her teeth, shaking from head to toe. She seems unable to pull away._

 _Bree feels herself moving forward, even though she can't remember deciding to do that, and she vaguely hears herself yell, "Leo, stop!"_

Who's Leo? _The name is familiar to her._

 _Suddenly, there's a bright flash, and S-1 is thrown back, and she crumples to the floor in a heap._

Bree's vision faded, and she opened her eyes, back in her capsule.

* * *

"That girl… she was S-1," Krane began, not even letting Bree out of her capsule. "She was my lead soldier. She, and all my other soldiers, were captured by those three boys. Subject L did that to her. She is blind now. And then…" he turned to her, and she shrank back at the intensity of his glare, "they brainwashed all of them and turned them to their side."

She nodded slowly. "So… what do you want me to do?"

Krane grinned. "Find them all. The boys _and_ the soldiers. The soldiers, you must take back. Bring them here. The boys… bring them here, torture them, and kill them."

She felt nothing at that statement—no surprise, fear, horror. Nothing. "And how exactly do I do that?"

"I would suggest finding Subject L first. He will be the easiest to get the information we need out of. He has certain abilities that could prove to be dangerous, but I've done a thorough search. Your new ability should be enough." Krane pushed a button, and suddenly, Bree's hand flung out of its own according. Crystals of ice shot from her hand, from her fingers, hitting the wall and coating the entire thing in a thick sheet of frozen water.

Bree smirked slightly and flexed her fingers. "Cool."

Krane nodded. "Cool indeed. Now, I'm sending you the details and a few sets of coordinates."

Bree felt a tingle in her chip, and she checked her chip log. "Got 'em." She read through them in less than a minute. "Almost too easy."

"You know what to do," he said, looking at her.

She nodded at him. "I do." And then, with a gust of wind, she was gone.

* * *

 **Bam! How was this chapter? Loved it, hated it? Just liked it? Tell me in your review!**

 **I've decided to do a small recap of each chapter, in case you missed anything, because a lot of small details are important. So here it is: Krane is now not only effectively deleting Bree's memories, he's changing her remaining ones to show Adam, Chase, and Leo as a threat to her. He also lied to her about the soldiers being brainwashed by her brothers, and is sending her to recapture them and enslave them all again. He also gave her a new ability (cryokinesis) that will apparently 'do just fine against the boy', 'the boy' being Leo. (musicnotes093, there's a little bit of an answer to one of your earlier questions!) Krane really is underestimating Leo, at this point.**

 **Tell me what you think the new ability Leo has is! (It's not the only one, by the way, there are more, but this is the first one to be revealed.)**

 **Oh, and a special question: from what episodes are the memories that Krane altered? Meaning, the flashbacks that Bree had, what episodes were each of the little clips from?**

 **Again, if you have any ideas of things you want to see in this story, just send me a PM and we can talk!**

 **And go vote on my poll!**

 **I probably won't be able to update tomorrow, I'm super busy, but I will try to ASAP! Oh, and remember: reviews fuel my writing! So go do that, and I maybe will update faster!**

 **Next chapter is a double feature: Leo and then Donald!**


	3. You First

**Hey, guys! I managed to squeeze in an update today, but I, uh… most likely won't be able to update until Friday. I'm sorry!**

 **To make it up to you, I made this chapter a bit longer than the last ones, and it's definitely action-packed!**

 **Thanks to PurpleNicole531, JayaForever421 (guest), musicnotes093, TKDP, Dirtkid123, and ereader12 for reviewing chapter 2!**

 **Special shoutout to PurpleNicole531, musicnotes093, TKDP, and ereader12 for answering the question, and (mostly) getting it right! The episodes were:** ** _Crush, Chop, and Burn_** **,** ** _Mission: Space_** **, and** ** _On The Edge!_**

 **And special-special shoutout to TKDP for reviewing a** ** _bunch_** **of my stories (including this one), and for being the tenth reviewer on both this story and** ** _All That Has Happened_** **!**

 **Some responses to your reviews first, then on to the chapter!**

 **PurpleNicole531: Thanks! As for what you're hoping to see, well… lets just say your wish will pretty much be granted ;)**

 **JayaForever421: OMG! YOU WILL FIND OUT! XD**

 **musicnotes093: Thank you so much for the awesome review! I'm glad you liked so much about the chapter! And I believe I responded about the new ability in a PM, right? Either way, you'll figure it out here!**

 **TKDP: Thanks for the reviews! And yes, I gave Leo a few new powers, actually, but there's only one featured in this chapter.**

 **Dirtkid123: I know, Bree's really outta whack, isn't she? Don't worry, though; every story has a happy end. Or does it? ;)**

 **ereader12: I love Bree's new power too! And Krane's actions probably shouldn't be surprising, yet some of them are, somehow. But you'll see more of what he's up to!**

 **Okay, now on the the chapter!**

* * *

"Back already?"

Leo just shrugged in response to his mother's question.

"Why?" she asked.

He shrugged again, actually replying this time. "I needed a break." He winced as soon as he said it, because it was _way_ too close to what Bree had said when he had visited her a little while before. Had it only been a few hours? It felt like months. "I'm just gonna… go upstairs for a bit, okay?"

Tasha nodded. "I'm actually heading to the island now, so feel free to come back whenever you feel like it."

Leo nodded and walked up the stairs, into his room. He flopped down on the bed, coughing slightly at the cloud of dust that billowed up. He hadn't slept in that bed in a while—either he had been on the island, or he had slept in the lab. Mr. Davenport and Douglas had just decided to put capsules for him anywhere he slept, seeing as his bionics had become much more powerful over the course of the year.

Sighing, he raised his hand, allowing flames to erupt from his fingertips and spread down to his palm. The fire always seemed to calm him, ever since he'd unlocked it during the fight at the island between the Academy and Giselle and Marcus (and won, obviously).

He watched the flames curl around his wrist and tried to calm down. He saw the fire licking the sleeve of his mentor's suit, but that didn't worry him—ever since he'd unlocked pyrokinesis, Douglas had made all of his Academy clothes out of fireproof cloth.

Watching the fire, something he could _control_ , somehow made him feel better.

Suddenly, the phone rang, and Leo shot up, quickly clenching his fist and extinguishing the flames. He debated for a moment whether he should pick up the phone—it probably wasn't important, right?—but decided that he should, just in case it was someone back on the island.

He ran down the stairs, using his bionic leg to propel himself down the stairs and reach the phone in time.

"Hello?"

* * *

Donald sighed lightly as he walked into the mentor's quarters, seeing Adam and Chase playing video games.

"Guys." Neither of them moved—or even acknowledged his presence. They were too engrossed in their game.

He tried again. "Guys?"

Again, nothing. Donald let a growl of anger and stomped over to the TV, pulling the plug. Both of his sons let out cries of protest, but he quickly cut them off.

"Leo snuck out to see Bree," he said.

Their reactions were immediate.

"What? You said we were forbidden, why did he go?" That was Chase.

"He's not back yet, right? I, uh, used his capsule as my new sock drawer." That, of course, was Adam.

"Leo… thinks that we should have gone to see her," Donald said. "He took matters into his own hands. And you saw him here, Adam!"

Adam chuckled. "Oh, yeah." Then he frowned. "But he didn't bring me food!"

Donald shook his head. "That's not the point. He went back to Mission Creek for a while to cool down, but… I think we should go see her."

Chase frowned. "I _would_ like to see her. But you said—"

"I know what I said," he cut Chase off quickly. "But I think, just this once… I was wrong."

Both boys he loved like his own sons slowly stood. Then, a small smile spread over Chase's face. "Thank you, Mr. Davenport."

Donald earned two quick hugs, which he gladly returned. "How about we invite Douglas to come, yeah?"

"Invite me where?" Douglas appeared in the door, looking at them.

"We're going to visit Bree!" Adam crowed happily.

"Oh, are we?" Tasha asked, appearing next to Douglas. "Can I come, too?"

"Where'd _you_ come from?" Chase demanded, looking rather startled at her sudden appearance.

Tasha laughed. "I just got here. So, Donald," she turned to him. "Can I come?"

Donald smiled. "Of course! We can go right now."

Bob suddenly appeared in the door. "We talking about visiting Bree? Can I—"

"No. Back to class, Bob," Donald said immediately. "And tell Taylor and Logan that they're in charge." The younger boy nodded and sulked off.

Everyone started heading towards the door when Donald's phone went off.

"Oh, hold on a second," he said, answering the call and putting it on speakerphone so the others could hear. "Hello?"

 _"_ _Big D? Oh, Big D, thank goodness, I was starting to get worried!"_ Leo.

"What? Leo, what happened?"

 _"_ _I got a call from the people at Bree's hospital. There's been an… accident."_

"What?" he demanded, stopping in the middle of the mentor's quarters. "What happened?"

 _"_ _Bree's nurse is dead, and Bree's missing!"_ Leo yelled through the phone.

Donald made a choking noise in the back of his throat and heard the others start to mutter. "You're not saying—"

 _"_ _Of course I'm not saying Bree killed her! I'm at the hospital, and—"_

"You're _where_?!" he screeched.

 _"_ _It doesn't matter! Anyway, they let me through because I was wearing my mentor's suit, and I can see—there are burn marks all over her face. I think it was caused by some sort of powerful electrical current—it's an electrical burn—and it's definitely from bionics. Bree doesn't have that power, so it_ wasn't _her, for sure!"_ Leo reported.

"But who would do such a thing, then?" He wondered out loud.

 **"** **That would be me."**

For a second, Donald thought the voice was coming from the phone, but then realized it was coming from the loudspeaker.

"Whoa," Adam gasped before looking at him. "You never told me the walls could talk!"

He groaned. "They can't, Adam." Raising his voice, he yelled, "Who are you? What do you want?"

A chuckle. **"I want all of you to meet untimely deaths."**

"Wow, you don't really like us, do you?" Adam said.

Another laugh. **"No, I don't. However, your demises will have to wait until my new soldier can get to you."**

 _"Guys?"_ Leo's voice came from the phone again. _"Guys, what's happening? You're breaking up! I—"_ The line went dead.

 **"** **It is evident that young Leo is not with you, so once I find him, I believe I'll get** ** _him_** **first."**

"You stay away from him!" Chase yelled.

 **"** **No, I don't think I will,"** the voice mused. **"I should probably delay you, so you won't get away before my soldier arrives."**

Every door around the mentor's quarters suddenly slammed closed, and the sudden smell of supercharged air indicated that some sort of electrical barrier had been activated.

 **"** **Oh, and if you're wondering who did this to you, I'll tell you. The name's Victor Krane. And I can't tell you who my soldier is, because that would most certainly ruin the most** ** _enjoyable_** **surprise."** Another snicker. **"But you know them quite well, I believe. Enjoy your captivity and death!"**

One last dark chuckle.

Then, the lights turned off and the sound from the intercom cut out.

* * *

Leo lowered the phone from his ear and looked at it in confusion.

 _What happened?_

He tried calling Mr. Davenport again, but it rang all the way through before going to voicemail.

Leo was definitely getting worried now. He tried calling his mother, Chase, and Adam. Still nothing.

He was even desperate enough to call Spin, but still, no one answered.

He tried the emergency line, as well—hey, it was an emergency, right?

Nothing.

Okay, forget worried; Leo was scared. There were only two viable options: either they were having a battle and couldn't pick up their phones, or they had been purposefully cut off. Neither of those were good options.

Suddenly, his phone buzzed, and he looked at it. It was a text message—from _Bree_.

He opened it, excited, but his hope died and turned to utter terror when he read the message.

- _You first, Leo Dooley. VK_

* * *

 **And bam! Things are really getting intense now!**

 **So, the recap: Leo went back to Mission Creek, and I revealed a new ability of his—pyrokinesis (that's not the only one, by the way, it's just the first one to be shown). Donald felt bad about what he did, so he decided to take the boys, Douglas, and Tasha to see her. But just as they were about to, Leo called them and told them that Bree's nurse was dead and that Bree herself was missing, and that bionics were definitely behind it. Then, Krane hacked into the island's intercom system, talked to them, told them how he was going to kill them all (starting with Leo), and then trapped them in the mentor's quarters. And lastly, Leo now knows that Krane is after him (and somehow has Bree's phone)!**

 **Next chapter is more Leo, and you'll find out what happened to the students next chapter, too!**

 **Remember: update on Friday!**

 **Oh, and go vote on my poll, I really need the info!**


	4. Cut Off

***Tries to sneak in, knocks over a lamp* Oh, hi! *sheepish grin* Well… it's not Friday, so… yay for updating early? My band practice basically ended up not getting in the way like I thought it would, so here's an update, since I had this ready!**

 **Thanks to ereader12, TKDP, PurpleNicole531, musicnotes093, Leo Corp, Dirtkid123, Stardust16, and Guest for reviewing Chapter 3!**

 **Special shoutout to Leo Corp for being the twentieth reviewer! (I honestly can't believe I hit 20 reviews, thank all of you so much!)**

 **Some replies to you, then on to the chapter!**

 **ereader12: I agree, Leo's new ability is awesome. As for the fire/ice duel, well, you may be on to something there… ;) And thanks! I tried to add at least a** ** _little_** **humor before everything goes horribly wrong.**

 **TKDP: Oh, Bree's gonna do something, alright! (Okay, I can't say anything more about that or I'll** ** _totally_** **ruin it, so…) And actually, to answer you question, Donald didn't even have time to scan her chip, Bree left before he could do that. Probably should've mentioned that, but there you go! Another reason will be revealed in this chapter, as well.**

 **PurpleNicole531: Thanks! And yeah, I tried to just lighten the mood before basically smashing it with a hammer XD Also, yes, you're pretty much right in your guess.**

 **musicnotes093: Okay, cool! But either way you got it right, actually. The speed thing may or may not come in later… ;) And yeah, one of my biggest pet peeves is when people just throw something in without explaining it. I was kinda worried I** ** _over_** **-explained it, but I'm glad you liked it! And that totally did make sense. Plus, the thing with it being his stable point will definitely come in later. Yes, Donald just needed some time, I think. I'm glad you liked the rest of it! As for the vocal manipulation thing—that's actually going to be a big part of a later chapter, so good job with guessing that!**

 **Leo Corp: (this is for all three reviews, FYI) 1. Thanks! 2. I know, right? She really could use some for offensive abilities. Oh, and Krane's revival will be explained later on. And you are correct on all counts! 3. Ah, but Bree's cryokinesis has the Krane 2.0 upgrade! So it's not just the cliché 'fire vs. ice' thing. And you never know what might happen with Taylor and Logan!**

 **Dirtkid123: Thanks for the all caps XD And yeah, Leo's pretty much the last one standing, so let's see how that goes, yeah?"**

 **Stardust16: That's totally fine, I'm just glad you reviewed the third chapter, since you're an awesome reviewer! You're right, Leo definitely does have to be careful! And your guess with Chase's override app usually** ** _would_** **be correct, but at this point, it isn't something you can just shut down by taking over her chip—but I'll explain that more later.**

 **Guest: That's okay! Oh, a Frozen vibe, huh? Interesting… that wasn't what I was going for, but okay! XD And yeah, Bree will definitely have a few moments of clarity, but of course, maybe none of them will be able to pull her though… And Chase should be fine…** ** _should_** **be… (okay, now I'm just being mean! XD Just wait and see!) Yes, Donald just needed some time.**

 **Okay, now, I have a few notes at the end, but since I don't want you to have to wait any longer, on to the chapter!**

* * *

The phone slipped from Leo's fingers and clattered to the floor.

 _VK_ … there was no doubt in his mind who that was.

Victor Krane. Somehow, he was alive—and he had Bree. There was no other explanation. Krane must have captured her, cut off the rest of Leo's family, and was… after _him_.

That was terrifying enough, but Leo pushed that away for the moment, focusing on the rest of his family.

His mother had gone to the island, and his brothers, stepfather, and step uncle were all there as well. Well, he'd just get them all out along with the students… somehow.

 _But how does Bree tie into his plan?_

A sudden, horrible thought rushed into his head. _Oh, no…_

Shakily, he scooped up his phone, turned, and ran.

* * *

Taylor turned when she heard footsteps approaching.

"Hey, Bob, what's up?" She could now differentiate people's walking patterns, something she was quite proud of.

When the kid spoke, he sounded a little dejected—she didn't really know why, but he'd probably say. "The mentors are going to see Bree, and no one else is allowed to go, so you and Logan are in charge."

Oh. That would explain it.

She opened her mouth to reply, but at that moment, there was a loud cracking noise and she heard several surprised yelps from inside the training area.

Her head reflexively jerked towards the training area, as she would've if she still had her vision. She couldn't see anything wrong, but she obviously couldn't see _anything_.

"What happened?" she called quickly, frustrated at her lack of sight.

Another person ran up behind her—Logan.

"The power went out," he said.

"What? Why?" she asked, turning to him, her brow furrowing in concern.

"I don't know," he replied. "Let me call Leo."

He pulled out his phone but immediately frowned. "Weird. It won't turn on."

Taylor felt something ice-cold slide down her spine—fear. It prickled her memories, the ones from… before.

"We're being cut off," she muttered.

"What?"

She turned. "Bob, get Spin and round up all the students, get them all back to the dorms. We're on full lockdown."

She waited until his footsteps receded, and then turned back to Logan. "It's an old battle strategy. Cut off any forms of communication the enemy has. Someone's attacking us. And…" she trailed off, putting a hand to her head, which suddenly was, for some reason, _pounding_. Like when she had… _the memories_.

"And what?"

She frowned, the headache increasing. "Something about this feels familiar." She swayed, then toppled over. The last thing she remembered was being slowly lowered to the floor.

* * *

"Come on, come on!" Leo shouted angrily, flipping through papers and trying not to drop them. "Where is it, come on!"

After about half an hour of this, he triumphantly held a piece of paper in his hand—his left one, just in case he got too excited.

He sat down at his Mission Specialist desk and began inputting codes.

"Bree's chip log from the week that it happened… come on…" he scrolled through different screens as fast as he could. "Aha!" He finally came upon a screen from Bree's chip log the week before she checked herself into the hospital.

Scanning it, he pulled out a few lines of code that looked… off. It looked almost like a bug, a computer bug, but not quite…

He frowned at the screen for a moment. "It looks… tampered with," he muttered to himself. "It's almost like it… corroded. But how could that be?"

It was so small an error, no one would have been able to see it unless they were very deliberately looking, like he was.

But that didn't wake any sense at all.

He fast-forwarded a few days, to the day right before Bree left. His eyes widened when he saw it—it was figuratively a gaping hole where her chip processed logical thinking. That wasn't good.

He spotted another anomaly, and his heart sank even lower when he realized where it was. It was directly where Bree's memories were effectively 'backed up'. That was even worse.

He remembered what the doctor had said about Bree—she was having trouble stabilizing her emotions and she was forgetting things.

It hadn't been a mental thing at all—it was from her chip.

But it was deliberate, purposeful, Leo could clearly see that. Someone had hacked into her chip and set off the virus, with the intention of—well, he didn't _exactly_ know their intentions, but he at least knew who it was.

 _VK_ , from the message. Victor Krane. It all fit. He hadn't captured Bree at all—she had gone willingly, with no memories.

He could only imagine what horrible things he had made her do.

"Oh, Bree," he murmured, looking helplessly up at the screens. "What has he done to you?"

* * *

"I don't get it, what happened?" Chase was obviously freaking out, seeing as he was running around the room, flailing his arms.

"I don't know," Donald and Douglas said at the same time.

"Why don't you know?!"

"I don't know!" they both snapped.

Douglas sighed and raked a hand through his hair. "I don't know how Krane is alive, if that even is him, but if it is, we're in big trouble!"

"Oh, ya think?" Chase retorted.

Douglas glared at him, but said nothing.

Donald shook his head. "Even Krane makes mistakes, though. There has to be a weak spot _somewhere_! Chase, do a scan."

Chase nodded and lifted a hand to his temple, furrowing his brow in concentration. Suddenly, he froze.

"What?" Adam and Tasha said at the same time.

"It's… not working," Chase said hesitantly.

"What do you mean, 'it's not working'?" Douglas demanded.

"I mean… I can't do a scan, because my bionics won't activate," Chase clarified.

Douglas threw his hands up in the air. "Great! This is just great!"

"Well, it's not _my_ fault!"

"But there's a reason I created you, and it was _not_ just to sell you to tyrants!"

There was a sparking noise behind them, but only Adam seemed to notice.

"Uh, guys?"

No one seemed to hear him over the bickering.

"You're not helping."

" _You're_ not helping!"

"But you were the one who—"

"Guys!" Adam yelled, finally getting their attention.

"What, Adam?" Chase snapped, looking annoyed.

He pointed behind him, where a monitor had flickered on. "The students."

They all spun around, seeing the only active monitor split into sections, viewing the training room, main area, a few hallways, and the capsule dorms.

"I don't know how that turned on, but it looks like Taylor and Logan ordered a full lockdown," Chase said. "Good."

Tasha frowned. "But where _are_ Taylor and Logan? They're not in the dorms."

Everyone went silent for a moment, searching for the two missing teens.

"There!" Adam suddenly cried, pointing.

They could see them in the main room, right outside the training room. But…

"What's wrong with Taylor?" Chase asked.

She was sprawled across the floor, limp, eyes closed. Logan was kneeling next to her, looking helpless.

When no one answered, Chase repeated the question.

"I don't know."

"Why don't you know?"

"I don't know!"

* * *

The teenage girl tugged the hood of her dark sweatshirt lower, better concealing her face. She glanced at the device in her hand, where there were several blinking dots scattered around—GPS coordinates.

She smiled as she noticed the cluster of dots seemingly in the middle of the water (though she new it was on the island Mr. Krane had mentioned in the report), and the one dot, alone, near the shore. She put the device in her pocket and glanced around furtively before transforming into a blur and rocketing toward the lone dot.

Bree knew who it was she was targeting, and she fully intended to carry out her master's orders.

 _Get ready, Subject L. I'm coming for you._

* * *

 **How was this chapter, guys? I know that I did quite a few line breaks, but it was pretty necessary, in my opinion, since I was showing a bunch of different scenes that all had time skips and stuff. I don't think it was confusing, but tell me so I know how to structure it next time.**

 **Recap time! Leo figured out it was Krane. Taylor and Logan put the students on lockdown, but then Taylor had a memory (we'll get to that next chapter) and collapsed. The Davenports are still trapped in the mentor's quarters, but they can see everything of what happened in the Academy because one of their monitors turned on (coincidence, lucky break? Maybe. Part of Krane's plan? Possibly. Will I hold out on you? You betcha!). Anyway, Leo figured out what's going on with Bree and her chip. Back to the Davenports, they discovered their bionics are shut down (but is it the same in the whole academy? Only time will tell). And finally, Miss Brainwashed Assassin is hunting all of them down, and it's kinda obvious who she's going to run into first—I mean, I literally said it! Well, kinda.**

 **Oh, and a little note: my chapter limit prediction is pretty much smashed to pieces now, so this is probably now a multi-chaptered story. But it shouldn't run past ten (maybe?) chapters, so… I think yay? Is that a good thing, or a bad thing, because I honestly have no idea.**

 **Anyway, as always, review! Your reviews are awesome, all of you :)**

 **I'll try to update Friday, and since I have half the next chapter pre-written, that'll probably happen.**

 **Oh, and go vote on my poll, I really need the info!**


	5. First Confrontation

**Hey, everyone! I'm** ** _so_** **glad this week is over, it's pretty much been a** ** _complete_** **train wreck. But I got this chapter in on time, so yay!**

 **Shout outs to Dirtkid123, PurpleNicole531, BeautifulSupernova, Guest, TKDP, Stardust16, and ereader12 for reviewing! You guys are awesome!**

 **Dirtkid123: Well, I do like John Williams! (The guy who wrote the music for Jaws, just if you didn't know.) Thanks!**

 **PurpleNicole531: Thanks, I try. Douglas has always struck me as that guy who doesn't** ** _try_** **to be funny, he just says the truth and it** ** _is_** **funny. And yes, we will soon see what happened to Taylor! Also, yes, it was all a virus on her chip that Krane set off—I hate him so much too, and I'm the one who wrote for him to do that (IDK if that makes sense, but…)! I'm glad you liked the chapter!**

 **BeautifulSupernova: I actually haven't seen the Winter Soldier, but I might look into it. I'm sorry for making you wait, the chapter is right ahead!**

 **Guest: Well, Bree gets an encounter with** ** _someone_** **this chapter! And you're pretty much correct on all counts, so good job!**

 **TKDP: Thanks! Yeah, and the intensity only heightens. As for things getting better… well, you'll see ;)**

 **Stardust16: Thanks!**

 **ereader12: That is an award and I accept it! *bows* XD Thanks, by the way. I was kinda unsure about the scene placement, but I'm glad you think it worked. And yeah, I kinda try to at least keep** ** _some_** **of the stuff sort of in context with the show.**

 **Okay, I have this idea that the hydroloop is easily accessible from the Davenport mansion—it starts in the lab, specifically. Even if it's not, just pretend it is, okay? It'll make sense why it needs to be like that once you read the chapter. It doesn't matter too much, anyway.**

 **Oh, and there's some (minimal, not very graphic) blood and (kinda minimal, also-not-very-graphic) violence at the end of this chapter, but that is to be expected, right? Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Leo typed furiously at the console, trying furiously to hack into his own bionics, not even once pausing to wipe the sweat from his face. It was a strange feeling—he could practically _feel_ the encryptions and firewalls protecting his bionics collapsing as he typed.

No, the strain had not gotten to him or anything. He had just realized that he was very, _very_ alone on the mainland, and the tiny GPS implant he had in his arm (and possibly leg to, he wouldn't put it past Mr. Davenport to do that) was broadcasting his location to anyone who managed to tap into the system.

He was willing to bet Krane—or maybe it was even Bree, he had no idea what she was capable of, not anymore—had most definitely hacked in and was coming to his location as he sat there, trying to solve the _disastrous_ problem.

The panic at the idea that someone was coming for him fueled him to type even faster. Leo clenched his teeth together, biting back a yell as a wave of pain sliced down his arm. He almost managed to do it, too; all that escaped him was a hiss.

He continued to type, even as the pain continued to build in his arm, as his eyes prickled slightly, a natural reaction to the pain. He managed to keep the tears back—no use crying at this point, even if it was reflexive _and_ for a good reason.

As he hit one last firewall, he began to type again. Then, there was a sudden beeping noise, and his heart dropped. Up until then, it was all codes done by Douglas, since he'd been the one to give him bionics, and Mr. Davenport, who'd insisted on protecting him.

 _Gee, thanks for all the extra codes. That's_ really _helpful right now, Big D!_

Leo managed to quiet his sarcastic side by stuffing it into a figurative closet in his head.

Back to the original problem: the last protective code was not either of the older Davenport brothers—it was so complicated it _must_ have been Chase's, because only someone with super intelligence could have done something like that.

Leo groaned and let his head hit the table.

 _You've gotta be kidding me._

He knew he could try to break through (and he could probably do it), but at this point, he didn't have the time.

He knew what he had to do, and he winced slightly, already knowing how painful the next half hour was going to be. But he would do it, for his family. He had no other choice.

* * *

As Bree neared her destination, she slowed to an only-slightly-faster-than-normal pace, jogging down the street.

She checked her GPS one last time, ensuring that she had the coordinates of Subject L's location correct. She did.

She swerved to the left, skidding to a stop in the driveway of the house Subject L was apparently inside. Some weird, blocky mansion-type house. Bree scrutinized it, wrinkling her nose, but as much as she disliked it, she also couldn't help but feel… welcome. Something about it seemed… _familiar._

She shuddered. _Weird._

Hesitantly, she reached for the doorknob, twisting it. As she should've expected, it was locked. But that was no problem—in fact, she snorted at the stupidity of it.

 _That's it? That's all that's between me and you, a locked door?_

She smirked slightly. "You're either overconfident or stupid, L," she whispered to herself, letting a single finger rest on the handle.

Frost spread across the metal of the doorknob, and Bree sensed it working its way into the inner workings of the locks. She waited a moment, then twisted the handle. The lock shattered, and the door swung open.

She stepped in without really looking into the house itself, just shutting the door and freezing it shut with a thick layer of ice.

 _No one's getting in or out of here anytime soon—except for me, of course._

Then she turned, and… _whoa._

Because she felt like she _knew_ the place. But how could that be? Subject L was an enemy, and this was his house. This could _not_ be familiar to her, much less _welcome_.

She shook the feeling away. _The mission first, I can think about this later._

She took out her GPS locator, following the dot that was just sitting there. She walked forward, forward… and then she was standing _on_ the dot. _Huh?_

He should've been right there… where was he? She glanced around, then up at the ceiling. _Wait, there's an upstairs!_

She super sped up the stairs to the dot, but again, there was no one there.

Confused, she walked back down the stairs and looked around the corner. Suddenly, her hand touched something—a keypad. There was a beeping noise, and she flinched away.

A wall slid open, revealing a tunnel sloping downward. She glanced in, but couldn't see more than a few feet in front of her before the tunnel abruptly turned to the right. Hesitantly, she walked in, just a few steps.

There was a sudden clicking noise, and she whirled around to find that the door had slid closed behind her.

 _Oh, great_.

With no other option, she surged forward.

* * *

Leo really, _really_ hated what he had to do.

The original chip extractors weren't built for extracting from anything other than a neck, and wasn't designed to take out anything but bionic chips. So, he'd made some adjustments.

Unfortunately, it was rather crude. The downside of working fast was that he was _definitely_ going to feel pain. Honestly, he had gotten more used to getting hurt after almost two years of training and teaching at the Academy, but he still didn't like this idea. He was _really_ glad he only had to do it to his arm, not his leg, too (he'd checked, no GPS locator there, something he was _really_ grateful for).

Trying to procrastinate, he tapped into the Academy's systems, attempting to see what was going on, but all he got was a blank screen and a lot of static, implying that there was a power outage—that kind of worried Leo, but he decided that with all the students (and the weapons in the weapons room, of course), they were pretty well defended. Him… not so much.

Leo groaned when he realized that there was nothing else to do but remove the locator, and he reluctantly picked up his invention.

He closed his eyes as he pressed the device to his arm, letting the metal dig into his skin. Then, this time without hesitating, he pushed the button.

* * *

Abruptly, the dot on Bree's GPS winked out.

She stopped in her tracks. _What?_

She ran the rest of the way down the hallway, finally arriving in some sort of… lab.

Her lip curled in disgust. Probably some sort of place where testing on humans went on and stuff. She could only imagine what horrible things had gone on in here. It would be much better to just destroy it once she left, so no more experimentation could be done there. That just… wasn't right.

For some reason, that annoying inner monologue came back into her head. _But what if_ I'm _wrong? What if this place isn't what I thought it was?_

Shooing away the thoughts for the moment, she continued her search for the boy, taking deliberate, slow steps from the entrance, her ears carefully listening for even the slightest noise.

Then she heard it—a quiet groan of pain, almost silent, no one else would have detected it. In a flash, she had knocked one of the desks aside, revealing the boy from her memories—Subject L.

He was sitting cross-legged with his back against the wall, and his right arm was held close to his body, left arm covering it.

He looked up at her with wide eyes. "Bree."

She stepped back. Just the fact that he knew her name scared her. "How do you know my name?"

L slowly rose, still hugging his arm close. "Don't panic. I'm defenseless, right now. That was technically your fault, but I'm gonna let that slide."

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"I know you can't remember anything from before, Bree," he said, looking at her. "I—"

She cut him off. "I remember things!" She glared at him. "You did awful things, Subject L."

His face morphed into a look of confusion. "'Subject L'? That's not my name. Also, I haven't done very many 'awful things'. None, actually."

"You made S-1 go blind, and then you brainwashed her and turned her to your side!" she insisted.

His face turned pained, but the confusion was still there. "You mean Taylor? That whole EMP thing was an accident, something I'm sorry for and I regret every day, but I never brainwashed her. You know tha—"

"You're lying!" she yelled. "Because if you're telling the truth, then Mr. Krane is lying, and he doesn't lie!"

Her voice had steadily risen in volume throughout the sentence, the memories going through her head. They were bad. Which was confusing, because this boy seemed so nice, so _unlike_ the monster that Mr. Krane said he was... but she _remembered_ them all doing bad things, and memories don't lie… right?

She scrutinized the boy, noticing that his eyes were trained over her shoulder. She glanced back and saw a door in the wall—the hydroloop.

Subject L was trying to escape! _And Mr. Krane will not allow me to let him do that._

L stepped forward and Bree instinctively flung out her hand, a blast of ice shooting from her fingers.

L managed to swipe his right hand in front of him, and a shield of fire roared in front of him momentarily before extinguishing—but it was enough. Her ice melted.

However, just that simple action seemed to exhaust L, who slumped to the floor. Bree stifled a gasp when she saw his right arm.

It had a long slash down it, and blood was oozing between the fingers of the left hand that was pressed upon it.

 _He must have physically taken the GPS locator out of his arm and destroyed it_ , she realized.

She knew she couldn't do it. She couldn't kill someone so exhausted, someone who already was wounded. It just… wasn't _right_.

 _But… is it right to go to the island and kill even more people? You can't play favorites, Bree… and you don't even_ have _favorites, they're all evil!_

She turned, about to go to the coordinates for the hydroloop Mr. Krane had sent her, when L managed to speak.

"My name's not L. It's Leo."

She almost stumbled—that deja vu feeling was back again.

 _Where have I heard that before?_

She summoned up her resolve. She would shoot, but she would not look. She would obey her master, but end it quickly.

She stopped at one of the consoles and typed in a code that was supposed to reactivate the power on the island—how was she supposed to get there without power?—and continued.

She turned to Subject L—Leo.

 _So familiar._

"I don't care," she managed to choke out, and she wasn't sure what she was talking about—the boy's name or the familiarity.

Either way, she was pretty sure she succeeded in seeming cold, as cold as her new ability. Her body almost wouldn't obey the signals from her brain, but she managed to turn back around and flick her hand behind her, shooting the biggest blast of ice she could without looking.

 _I'm sorry_ , she thought before she could stop herself.

But without looking back, she ran to the wall and to the hydroloop, ready to enact the next stage of the plan.

* * *

 **What the heck did I just do? I literally don't even know. D:**

 **This recap won't be too hard: Leo couldn't hack into his GPS because Chase encrypted it (for the record, Chase was only trying to help plus he did it like a year beforehand), so he had to physically take the locator out of his arm, injuring himself in the process. That didn't help much, because Bree found him right away, but the idea of killing him while he was hurt just didn't sit right with her, especially because she was starting to doubt the memories. She turned on the power in the Academy back on and was about to leave, but then she remembered that Krane had ordered her to kill them, so she shot ice at Leo without looking.**

 **Next chapter, we're back to the Davenports, and we may or may not get to see just a glimpse of Leo's fate…**

 **Ooh, and the next stage of the plan!**

 **Okay, now I feel really evil! XD**

 **For the record, I know the fire/ice battle was kinda lame, but it'll get better, I promise! That's all I can say for now…**

 **And I'll try to update tomorrow, but I guess it depends on the number of reviews I get… (hint, hint! ;) )**

 **Oh, and remember, go vote on my poll!**


	6. In Pieces

**And I am back, just one day later, with another update! (Well, technically two days because it's, like, one in the morning where I live, but…) And may I just say, it's really getting intense now! Thanks so much for sticking through this!**

 **Thanks to Dirtkid123, PurpleNicole531, TKDP, Guest, A person (guest), Angela (guest), and musicnotes093 for reviewing! Some replies, then warnings,** ** _then_** **on to the chapter!**

 **Dirtkid123: I honestly don't know how I could write that… and Bree was only doing what she was effectively 'programmed' to do. But it will be explained more in later chapters!**

 **PurpleNIcole531: Yeah, I know the feeling. It's like you don't want the villain to win, but you** ** _know_** **that the villain is actually a hero who is just underneath the surface… whoa, that got deep, aorry 'bout that!**

 **TKDP: Thanks for the review! I believe I answered your questions in a PM, right?**

 **Guest: Thanks! And all of that will be revealed int his very chapter…**

 **A person: Than you so much! Yeah, I kinda wanted something different than the cliché 'Evil Chase' story. I mean, why not Bree? She's my second favorite character anyway, so I thought, 'okay, let's go!' XD**

 **Angela: Thank you!**

 **musicnotes093: (this is for both reviews, FYI) Wow, thanks for the long reviews on both! For chapter 4: To answer your question, I play cello, piano, and flute. I do actually usually enjoy band, but in this case not having it helped me get a chapter in early, so yay! And I'm glad you like the chapter! I figured that Taylor would have gotten a** ** _lot_** **more used to the whole blind thing, but it would still frustrate her sometimes. As for the flashback… well, we'll get to that. And yeah, I thought I might as well throw Bob in there for a bit, because why not! I'm glad you like all the rest of it! And for chapter 5: Well, thanks for voting! And I shall go through the list as you did—thank you. Also, that pun is spot on XD Yeah, Bree is definitely remembering, and Krane's kinda taking a backseat for a while, but he'll come back! He always comes back… Yes, Leo definitely messed up his chip, but hopefully it can be fixed… I'm glad you liked the confrontation, I was kinda worried about it. Thanks for all your other points, but I think I have to stop this right here or it'll go to long XD Oh, one more thing—as for Bree missing when she shot ice… that's right up ahead!**

 **Okay, warnings: there's character death in this. I'm sorry, so very sorry.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Is the power back on yet?"

"No."

"Is the power back on yet?"

"No."

"Is the power back on yet?"

"No."

"Is the pow—"

"No, Adam!" Chase finally snapped, throwing down his screwdriver and turning to face his brother.

"Who, Chase, calm down," Douglas said, putting down the wrench he was using to (attempt to) repair the circuit board and turn the power back on.

Chase whirled around. "No, I will not calm down! The students are on lockdown in the dorms, something is wrong with Taylor, she and Logan are defenseless, we have no idea where Leo is, and who _knows_ what's happening with Bree! We are _completely_ cut off, and we won't be able to do anything until the power turns back on, which won't just randomly _happen_ —"

As if on cue to _really_ tick Chase off, the lights turned back on.

Tasha laughed slightly. "Well, that was convenient."

Donald had already stood up, casting aside his pliers. "Well, in case the power cuts off again, we should have a quick plan. Adam, Tasha, stay here and monitor everything with the cameras, call us with the comm sets if you see anything. Chase, you and I will check on the students and then get Taylor and Logan—he seems to have moved her into the training area. Douglas, take the hydroloop back to the house and see if Leo is there, then go see if you can track down Bree from there."

Douglas nodded and ran from the room, and Chase turned to Donald.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked before following Douglas.

Donald paused a moment, looking at his wife and oldest son. "You okay here?"

Tasha nodded. "Donald, don't worry about us. We'll be fine."

He smiled hesitantly. "Okay. See you later." With that, he left the room, determined to help save the students.

* * *

Douglas turned the corner and to the hydroloop, hurriedly reaching out to power it up. He frowned when he realized that it was already running, but decided it was probably just part of the power reboot (too bad he didn't bother to check the time log.)

Douglas quickly programmed the hydroloop to go back to Mission Creek, and then he shot away.

He didn't see the shadowy figure emerge from behind a column and run in the direction of the weapons room.

* * *

Douglas quickly exited the hydroloop, running out into the lab. He immediately noticed the knocked over desk and the trail of blood and—was that _ice_?—trailing across the floor.

 _Why would there be ice? Where on_ Earth _did it come from?_

"Leo?" he called, glancing around. When there was no response, he tried again. "Leo?" This time, he heard something—a tiny, barely discernible moan of pain, coming from _beneath_ the main console.

He hurried over, moving some of the fallen chairs out of the way. He gasped out loud when he saw what said chairs had been hiding.

"Leo!"

The boy was barely conscious, sprawled across the floor, his right arm oozing blood from a long cut running up it. He had scratches and bruises all over his face. But the worst part? That was the ice; yes, definitely the ice.

His right leg was encased in the cold substance, and it was wrapped thickly around the lower half of his torso, somewhat restricting his breathing. The ice curled onto the ground, freezing the boy to the floor. He was quite literally frozen in place.

Leo's eyes half fluttered open. "Douglas," he managed to choke out, followed by something like, "Bree… ice… couldn't…" then his eyes rolled up into his head and he passed out.

"Real helpful," Douglas muttered sarcastically. He grabbed a laser device from one of the tables and started melting away the ice, careful not to scorch his step nephew. "What did you do this time, Leo?"

* * *

Taylor groaned and slowly sat up, Logan supporting her.

"You okay?" he asked her.

She somehow managed to nod _and_ shake her head at the same time, grimacing slightly. "I can't feel my legs at the moment, they're kinda numb. But yeah, I should be fine in a few minutes."

"What did you remember?" he implored immediately, not giving her any time to recover.

"I remembered enough," she replied. "Krane… he had a backup plan for the backup plan."

"Huh?"

She sighed, rubbing her temples. "Remember the virus from like a year ago that almost killed us all?"

"Yeah," Logan replied.

She shrugged helplessly. "Well, this was in case none of _that_ worked. He created a whole plan to eliminate the Dooley-Davenports and recapture us. He created a virus that would corrode a bionic chip, erase memory and simple things like controls of emotions. I don't know who he intended to use it on, but I remember—the power outage was the first stage of the plan. He must be alive and behind all of this!"

"So… what do we do now?" Logan asked her, frowning slightly.

"Go find Mr. Davenport," she said immediately. "Bring him here, seeing as I can't walk, so I can tell him the details of the plan."

Logan nodded, standing. "I'll be back as soon as I can!"

"Hurry!" she called after him as he ran. "The memories are fading fast."

His footsteps faded from her hearing range—and then another person entered the room.

* * *

Bree quickly darted behind a column in the main room when she heard someone walk up. She took a peek, but it was not Subject A or C, just a man with spiky brown hair. He clambered into the hydroloop, and as soon as he was gone, she ran down the hall towards where she could remember the 'weapons room' Krane had pointed out on the schematics was. She figured—if she was going to face the two remaining Subjects, might as well be armed with weapons in addition to her bionics.

Carelessly enough on her enemies' part, the door to the weapons room was unlocked—Bree literally just walked right in.

Walking over to one wall, she selected a device that produced some sort of a metal/laser blade—a laser knife, if you will—as well as something called an 'electro-pulse blaster'. She honestly wasn't sure what it was, but it sounded dangerous, so she took it.

She headed to the training room, holding out the knife, though the laser was turned off. She spotted a dark-haired boy running from the training room and heading in the opposite direction, but she payed him no attention.

She stepped into the training room, immediately spotting Mr. Krane's soldier, S-1, the one Subject L (Leo, she reminded herself what _he'd_ called himself) had called _Taylor_.

"Who's there?" S-1 called, glancing around blindly from her place sitting on the floor, weird teched-out black glasses covering her face.

Bree didn't say anything, just walked forward a few paces.

S-1's face scrunched up. "Bree?" she said suddenly, seemingly identifying her just by how she sounded when she. "Is that you?"

Bree's face contorted into a look of surprise. _How do so many people know my name?_

But she replied. "Uh, yes. How did you know?"

The confusion was evident in S-1's response. "Well, I have incredibly increased senses," she said. "Ever since I lost my eyesight, I—"

"No," Bree interrupted. "How did you know my name?"

"How did I know your name?" S-1 repeated. "You're one of my mentors. Your stepbrother is one of my best friends, my teammate. How would I _not_ know your name?"

Bree was at a loss for words. _What's a mentor? And stepbrother? What stepbrother?_ But she instead chose to say, "Mr. Krane never told me that you knew my name."

Bree saw S-1 scramble to her feet, looking slightly unsteady. "'Mr. Krane'? What do you mean? Krane was a bad guy. Did you find him? Is he alive? I think he is, but I'm not sure... Why are you calling him 'Mr.'? You're supposed to be in Mission Creek, in that hospital."

Bree blinked at the onslaught of questions, most of which seemed to be a result of the brainwashing Mr. Krane told her about. "He said that you'd been brainwashed, but I didn't know they were _that_ good."

"Brainwashed?" S-1 repeated, sounding kind of insulted. "I'm not brainwashed, thank you very much. What's happening with you, Bree? It almost seems like _you've_ been brainwa—" she suddenly cut herself off. " _You've_ been brainwashed. The virus… _his_ virus… it was used on you!"

Bree stepped forward, suddenly inexplicably impatient and angry. "Look, S-1, I don't know what's up with you, but you're coming back with me one way or another."

"My name is Taylor, and I'm not going anywhere with you until you're the Bree I once knew!" S-1 yelled before surging forward, reaching out and appearing to be trying to pin Bree down—trying to capture _her_ , to turn the tables.

Caught off-guard, Bree blindly slashed out with the metal/laser knife, flicking it out. "S-1, what are you—?"

"Taylor!" S-1 yelled again, dancing out of the way of Bree's counterattack. "My name is Taylor, and Bree, so help me, snap out of it!"

"Snap out of what?" she demanded, lashing out with the knife.

"Whatever _this_ is!" S-1 insisted, swinging out a fist, and Bree barely managed to back out of the way. "Where are you, Bree? I know you're still in there, I know what Krane did to you, you just have to fight it!"

"I. Don't. Know. What. You. MEAN!" Bree screamed, and everything seemed to slow down. She felt her own fist fly out, holding the knife, and then—

it buried itself hilt-deep into S-1's chest.

The former soldier let out a gasp. "You…" she suddenly slumped to the floor, an extraordinarily thin stream of blood trickling down to the floor, form in little drops around the girl's feet.

So little blood, such inevitable death.

Bree stopped, stood completely frozen, eyes wide and mouth agape, horrified at what she'd done, not even fully registering yet. "S-1..."

"My… name… is Taylor," S-1—Taylor—managed to whimper. "And I'm… not… the enemy… here."

She suddenly stopped talking, and her body went completely limp, collapsing fully to the floor.

Bree backed away, already running. She tried to force the image of the girl from her head, but she couldn't.

For the faces of the people you've killed never truly leave your mind.

* * *

 **I don't know what I just did. I just don't know…**

 **I'm sorry for a. killing her b. leaving you on a cliffhanger probably until next week, because I probably can't update tomorrow or anytime during the school week. Sorry, guys, it's life. I dislike it :(**

 **Recap: The power got turned back on. The Davenports split up. Douglas went to the lab and found Leo, not in good shape. Taylor woke up with some memories of Krane's plan, so she sent Logan to go get Mr. Davenport. Unfortunately, Bree came in and tried to capture her to take her back to Krane, but Taylor fought back and tried to bring back the real Bree, only to... get killed.**

 **We will get back to Leo and Douglas, Donald and Chase, and Bree and the people she encounters next chapter!**

 **Anyway, as always, review! I love reviews!**

 **And if you haven't already, go vote on my poll!**


	7. Twists and Turns

**Oh my gosh, guys! 50 reviews?! 50 reviews! You have no idea how awesome it was to check my email and figure out that I had 50 reviews! Thank you all** ** _so_** **much! This is only my first multi-chaptered story, I can't believe so many of you like it!**

 **Okay, in honor of this landmark (for me, at least), I have decided to give you an early update!**

 **Thanks to guest12 (guest), Dirtkid123, BeautifulSupernova, Guest, PurpleNicole531, musicnotes093, ereader12, Stardust16 and TKDP for reviewing!**

 **Since I am calm now, I shall respond to your reviews and then continue to the chapter.**

 **guest12 (guest): interesting ideas, but sorry, Taylor's gone. You're actually kinda close on that second guess, though…**

 **Dirtkid123: You are absolutely correct, although it** ** _was_** **an accident. You'll get more insight on that soon!**

 **BeautifulSupernova: Thanks! And I will totally check it out!**

 **Guest: Thank you so much! And yes, I tried to make the pairs the way I think it would go, and** ** _also_** **the way that I want them to be. It all worked out, really.**

 **PurpleNicole531: Yeah, it did give off that vibe, didn't it? And the reactions will come soon…**

 **musicnotes093: Thanks for he review, I answered everything in that PM, right? Well, I forgot to mention that your speed guess will somewhat come into play this chapter (it's hinted at, at least). So I hope you enjoy!**

 **ereader12: (for both reviews) 1. Thank you! Honestly, I'm not sure what 'Frozen-esque' means, but I think that's a good thing? 2. I'm sorry! And thank you! I don't know if I could bring myself to kill Leo at this point, but I might… you never know. As for Tasha, she should be fine…** ** _should_** **be… ;)**

 **Stardust16: Yeah, I'm sorry, she's gone :( As for Leo… well, you'll see! And I make no promises… and thank you! That is an award and I accept it! :D**

 **TKDP: YAY, MY 50th REVIEWER! *Confetti and balloons and all that jazz* Thank you, thanks, thank you! Okay, to seriousness: I** ** _had_** **to give Taylor a fitting death, no crying or begging for her. And I just** ** _had_** **to make her final words dramatic! Also yes, Mesmera totally rocks! Is it weird I had the same vision of Logan as you? He totally fits the bill! Here is the chapter!**

 **Everyone, enjoy!**

* * *

Douglas, after melting Leo free from the ice, lifted the boy as gently as possible onto a table, strapping him down so he wouldn't move while Douglas was scanning his bionics.

Sitting down at Leo's Mission Specialist desk, Douglas opened the cyberdesk and began to monitor his vitals. His heart nearly stopped when he saw it.

Everything was… completely messed up. Leo's non-bionic leg was crushed, his bionic arm was practically destroyed, and he probably wasn't going to be waking up anytime soon if that stuff didn't get fixed.

Douglas let out a groan of frustration and stood abruptly, knocking the chair over. He opened up one of the cubby spaces and pulled out some tools, already hating what he was doing.

"I swear, kid, this is the last time I'm doing this!" Douglas hissed at his step nephew's unconscious form, turning on the overhead lamp before taking out the (modified) chip fabricator and turning it on.

* * *

Leo groaned and opened his eyes, blinking hard when he saw a bright light shining in his face. He shifted—or, at least, tried to. He was met with restraints, one holding down his right arm, one wrapped around his middle, and the last one holding down his legs.

He began to panic—was Bree back, had she done something to him? Was she going to hurt him? It was a terrifying thing, to be so afraid of his own sister, but at the moment, he couldn't really imagine having any other reaction.

Out of the blue, Douglas rushed over. "Leo, you're awake! Hey, hey, calm down!"

Leo stopped struggling, realizing the little deja vu scenario they were living. "Well, this seems awfully familiar, doesn't it?" He smiled slightly as he said it.

Douglas let out a small laugh. "Yeah, I suppose."

"What did you do this time?" Leo asked, gesturing at himself with his free hand.

Douglas immediately launched into an explanation while taking of the straps tying Leo to the table. "You damaged the bionics in your arm pretty badly when you—wait, what _were_ you doing?"

"Taking out the GPS."

"Wha—why would you do that?" Douglas exclaimed, and Leo's expression clouded.

"I'll tell you later," the boy said. "Continue."

Douglas just sighed and kept talking. "I had to replace a bunch of parts in your arm, but it should be the same as ever, every ability in place. As for your legs…"

Leo frowned at his tone, which sounded almost… hesitant. "What?"

"Oh, my brother is going to kill me for this!" Douglas suddenly exclaimed.

"Why? What did you do?" Leo demanded, lurching forward on the table.

Douglas rubbed his eyes. "Well, the power on the island got turned back on, and so I came here to check up on you. I found you covered in ice. And… well, your right leg was damaged so badly that I _had_ to give you bionics in it."

A look of confusion mixed with glee spread over Leo's face, though the cloudy look in his eyes was still there. "Wait… so if my left leg is bionic, and now my _right_ leg is bionic…"

"Yeah, yeah," Douglas said. "You have three bionic limbs, your mother is going to kill me, my brother is going to kill me—"

"Bree is going to kill you," Leo suddenly blurted out, unable to restrain himself, unable to dwell on the topic of his own bionics any longer. "Literally."

Douglas quirked an eyebrow at the sudden change in topic. "What?"

Leo shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut. "It was Bree. Krane is alive, and he set off a virus in her chip. She didn't know who I was, she attacked me. She's targeting our family. I don't know if she's going after _you_ , but definitely me, Adam, and Chase. She kept mentioning Taylor, too, but she kept calling her S-1…"

Douglas's mouth opened and closed for a moment before actually forming words. "Leo… how do you know all this?"

The boy shrugged. "She told me about the people, and the rest I know because… Well, I'll show you." He stood, sliding off the table and struggling only slightly to maintain his balace. "Wow. I don't know what you did to my leg, but it feels a lot better."

"It should be a little while until it's easy to walk, but you should be okay," Douglas said. "So, what was it you were going to show me?"

Leo, limping slightly, walked over to the console. "I hacked into Bree's chip and saw the activity from the week leading up to when she… left."

"You can do that?" Douglas asked Leo, amazed.

Leo smirked slightly. "There are a lot of things you guys don't know I can do." He turned back to the screen before Douglas could expand upon that. "Her memory drive got destroyed, which is why she can't remember anything. She seems to have gotten a bit unstable emotion-wise, and you can see here that there's a gap in the code."

Douglas truly was astonished—both at Bree's chip _and_ Leo's tech skills.

 _He'd make a great lab assistant_ , he mused, but he put away the thought for the time being.

Leo was still talking. "I normally would say to go back to the island and help all of them by fighting the villain directly, but in this case the villain is Bree, and I don't want to fight her. Again," he added in a pained voice. "We can try to remotely access her chip from here and shut it down—maybe it'll shut down the virus!"

"I don't know, Leo," Douglas said hesitantly. "Seems kinda risky."

"Well, do you have a better idea?" he asked, whirling around, and Douglas was struck by the fire in his eyes.

All those years of pain and suffering—even if they really did have some great moments in that span of time—had taken a toll on Leo. More so in more recent days, that much was obvious. He was brave, Douglas knew that, but he had closed himself off to many people, only allowing a select few to get close.

And then one of those select few had turned on him.

Douglas knew that Leo had to know that at least one person would stand beside him, no matter what. So he plastered a half-smirk on his face and replied with, "No, your idea is better. Let's get started."

The smile on his nephew's face made it worth it.

* * *

Bree ran faster and faster, away from the body.

She didn't want to see what she'd done, she almost couldn't bear it.

 _I'm so sorry_ , she said in her head, but words had never seemed emptier to her in her life. Nevertheless, she kept repeating it, like a mantra. _I'm so sorry_. Maybe it was her way of telling herself that she hadn't _meant_ to kill the ex-soldier, she at least wasn't an _intended_ murderer.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps and almost plowed right into someone. She skidded to a stop, immediately drawing her electro-pulse baster and pointing it at the boy she'd bumped into, who had fallen.

The boy straightened, and Bree barely managed to restrain herself from impulsively shooting at him because… it was Subject C.

* * *

 **Why do I keep doing this? Sorry for** ** _another_** **cliffhanger! But I should have it updated by Friday, so yay!**

 **Sorry it was kinda short, but this is a. early, and b. really a buildup scene for another explosion of action!**

 **Again, thanks so much, everyone! You all rock! Your reviews are awesome, keep 'em coming! XD**

 **If you haven't already, go vote on my poll for the next story you want to see posted!**

 **And I should have Christmas story up soon, if anyone's interested!**


	8. Assumptions and Even-Closer Encounters

**Hey, everyone! A bit of an early update because I can't tomorrow because… drumroll, please… I'M GOING TO SEE STAR WARS EPISODE VII THE FORCE AWAKENS! I'm so excited! Except I've heard rumors… terrible rumors… about death… and the Force… and lightsabers… and now I'm scared :(**

 **Anyway, thanks to Dirtkid123, ereader12, PurpleNicole531, Susz, Guest, Leo Corp, and TKDP for reviewing!**

 **Some replies and the on to the chapter!**

 **Dirtkid123: I'm sorry! I just** ** _love_** **cliffhangers! But here's the chapter!**

 **ereader12: Thanks! And as for the Frozen thing—oh, that makes more sense.**

 **PurpleNicole531: Yeah, I love Douglas and Leo's relationship, it always makes me laugh! And yes, she did. Another battle coming up, but not** ** _quite_** **yet.**

 **Susz: Hey, welcome aboard! Thank you so much! The chapter is right ahead!**

 **Guest: Will do!**

 **Leo Corp: Correct on all counts! And I don't mind long reviews, I quite like them, actually!**

 **TKDP: I gotta say, I laughed when I read your review :) And you're onto something for sure! As for Leo's reaction, well, that should be coming up soon!**

 **Okay, quick note: this starts about five minutes before the last chapter ended. That's it. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chase sighed in relief as Mr. Davenport finished counting up the students. So far, everyone was there.

He walked up and down the rows of capsules that were arranged in order of age, so he started at Spin's end and made his way over to where Taylor and Logan should've been. They still weren't back, so he was probably going to have to get them. At the last row of capsules, his pacing was interrupted.

"Chase!" Mr. Davenport called, and the bionic teen in question hurried over. "We have a bit of a situation."

Chase frowned. "What?"

Mr. Davenport scratched his head sheepishly. "Well, I was taking roll, and as soon as I turned around, Spin and Bob made a break for it. They're kinda… gone?" His voice went up at the end, making it sound more like a question than a statement.

Chase groaned. "Why didn't Perry stop them?"

"She's off for a week," Mr. Davenport replied. "Don't you remember?"

Chase thought back. "Oh, right. Honestly, I was just happy she was off the island." He turned and began to walk out the side door.

"Where're you going?" his father-figure called after him.

Chase stopped and turned. "To find Spin and Bob. Hey, Phoenix, Lily!"

Two red level girls looked up and nodded, speaking in sync. "Yeah, Chase?"

"You're in charge," he told them before turning to Mr. Davenport. "You, you should go down the other passage and get Logan and Taylor, they should still be by the training room."

He waited until Mr. Davenport turned and ran down the other hallway before continuing out. He began at a speed-walk, which turned into a jog as he turned the corner, which turned into a sprint as he continued down the hall.

 _Come on, guys,_ he thought, annoyed at the two younger kids. _You just_ had _to run, didn't you?_

He was so deep in thought, he didn't notice the blurred figure hurtling towards him until he smacked right into it.

"Ouch!" He fell the the floor, landing hard on his left arm. There was a slight splintering noise and pain welled up in his wrist, but he forced it down. It wasn't broken, but probably sprained. He grimaced as he stood, straightening.

Suddenly, the person he'd bumped into gasped, and Chase mimicked the action when he caught glimpse of _his sister_.

 _But… she's supposed to be in Mission Creek. Douglas was going to go get her._

"Bree…" he took a step forward, but in an instant, he had a blaster aimed right in his face.

"Stay where you are," she said coldly, but Chase detected an undertone—was that _fear_? He'd almost never known his sister to be afraid.

"Bree, I—"

"Stay where you are, Subject C!" she shouted, jabbing the blaster in his face.

He slowly raised his hands to his head, trying not to aggravate his hurt hand, completely and utterly confused. "What did I do? Why are you calling me 'Subject C'?"

"Mr. Krane warned me about you," she said, and Chase almost moved with the shock—thankfully, he didn't, or he would've gotten blasted for _sure_.

"What?" he whispered, barely audible.

Her expression turned fierce. "I know what you're capable of, Subject C. I can take you down."

If Chase wasn't so terrified, he almost would've laughed. "I have more abilities than you, Bree," he reminded her. "How would you defeat _me_? Why would you _want_ to?"

He kind of already knew why, the pieces had all come together already—Krane was controlling her—but he wanted to hear it from her.

She definitely disappointed him. "I would want to because you tried to kill me in space!"

 _Okay, that makes_ no _sense at all._

"What _are_ you talking about?" he asked, trying to think up a reason why she would ever think that.

"You know what I'm talking about," she hissed.

He shrugged helplessly, arms still raised. "I really don't. But you didn't answer the original question: how would you defeat me?"

She raised her chin defiantly, but Chase saw a quiver in her eyes, like she was trying to be strong, but was almost… hesitant to.

"I've already defeated two bionic so-called heroes," she told him. "You'll be no different."

Chase took a step back. "You… 'defeated' two bionic heroes? Meaning…"

"They're dead," she said deftly, but yes, Chase could definitely see the pain, fear, panic, sorrow, the pure and utter _brokenness_ in his sister's eyes.

"Who?" he asked, hushed. "Who was it? How?"

"Like you care, Subject C," she scoffed, but that look was still in her eyes.

"I do care," Chase said. "If they're people, I want to know. If they're anyone. I'm someone who cares."

"I'm sure you do." That came out of Bree's mouth rather sarcastically, and it kinda stung him. She didn't look convinced that he actually cared, but she nodded, though she still didn't lower the blaster from his face. "Subject L. Killed by my ice. S-1. Killed by my knife."

Chase's heart froze. "S-1… _Taylor_?"

Bree's gaze fell to the floor, to Chase's feet. "That was what she called herself, yes. Killed by my knife."

"And Subject L?" he asked, repeating the name. He had a horrible feeling, because if _he_ was Subject C, then he had more than a suspicion of who Subject L was.

Bree bit her lip. "Killed by my ice. He said his name was… Leo."

Something in Chase broke.

* * *

Adam clumsily tried to manipulate the monitors so he could see what was happening.

"Adam, let me," Tasha told him gently, stepping up. "What do I need to do?"

They really were a mismatched team. He at least vaguely knew the technology but couldn't manipulate it, and she could not understand it but could manipulate it. But hey, it worked.

"I just saw Mr. Davenport and Chase split up. Mr. Davenport went to the training are, so pull that up and the hallway he was going down, and then also pull up the hallway Chase went down," Adam commanded, and Tasha pulled the corresponding screens up.

Adam smiled and leaned forward before abruptly scrambling back. "Wha—"

"What is it?" Tasha asked, alarmed.

"Taylor…" Adam said, pointing at a screen. Tasha turned and gasped. The bionic girl was sprawled in the middle of the training room, alone. And the giant wound in her stomach was easily visible, even on the cameras. "I don't know what happened to her… Mr. Davenport and Logan are there," Adam said shakily as he pointed to a different screen, eyes not leaving the training room monitor. "And Chase—"

"—has a weapon aimed at him," Tasha finished suddenly.

Adam's head snapped over so he could view the screen where his brother was being held hostage. The captor was facing away from the camera, so Adam couldn't see their face, but one thing was clear, even to him.

"We're being split up," he announced. "We've been set up. We're being targeted. Trapped. One by one. Krane wants us dead—all of us."

* * *

 **Okay, wow. Why do I keep ending all the chapters like this?**

 **Recap: Chase and Davenport split up because Spin and Bob snuck out and Logan was still somewhere in the Academy, but then Chase ran into Bree, literally. They had a... chat, and now Chase knows that Taylor is dead and both siblings think that Leo is dead, too. And Adam and Tasha are seeing everything that's happening in the Academy.**

 **Anyway, since I don't have music classes this weekend, I'll probably update quite a bit.**

 **Review, vote on my poll, all that! (Seriously, I need votes on my poll, and your reviews are always awesome and give me inspiration and fuel my writing!)**

 **Thanks for reading, everyone!**


	9. Unpleasant Revelations

**Hey, wonderful readers! I'm going to keep this A/N short because my mind was blown by The Force Awakens and I'm still not over it, so… thanks to Dirtkid123, PurpleNicole531, TheImpalaLover, Guest, TKDP, ereader12, Stardust16, and musicnotes093 for reviewing! Now, replies!**

 **Dirtkid123: I'm sorry! But here's the next chapter, so I hope you like it!**

 **PurpleNicole531: You shall find out…**

 **TheImpalaLover: Hey, welcome aboard! I'm glad you like it, here's chapter 9!**

 **Guest: Spin and Bob, basically, just ran out because they're kids and they do stuff like that all the time. But they're back in this chapter! Sorry about Taylor, but it needed to be done. That** ** _would_** **be too easy, but hey, you never know!**

 **TKDP: Yeah, they know it's a girl… and maybe more… but you'll see! ;)**

 **ereader12: I was actually getting in the Star Wars mood as I was writing it, so** ** _I_** **was listening to John Williams, too! Funny, isn't it?**

 **Stardust16: You shall see… and the weapon is kinda like that, but it's not a giant laser that blows things up, and it's a little smaller. But it will be used in this chapter, so you will see the effects soon!**

 **musicnotes093: Thanks for reviewing! I'm only going to address a few of the points, but anyway: Douglas needs good lines, or he's not Douglas. Wouldn't you agree? I like to think that Leo and Douglas have a nice uncle/nephew relationship, like they get on each others' nerves all the time but have a lot in common. And as for killing Leo… I said I probably wouldn't be able to, but sometimes stuff just happens. Like I sometimes accidentally type out a death and then can't delete it… but I don't think it'll happen, so don't worry!**

 **Anyway, enjoy the chapter, everyone!**

* * *

Chase couldn't really register what happened. As soon as Bree had spoken those terrible words about Taylor and Leo, it all became a… blur.

He could vaguely remember turning, mind almost exploding with anger and hate. He remembered launching himself at his sister—or, at least, the awful person she'd become.

She'd jumped straight up, onto the ceiling, and he overshot, hitting the wall and falling again. The pain in his hand flared up again, and his rage exploded to its full capacity.

As he fell, three simple words appeared in his vision:

 _Commando App: Engaged_.

 _No, no, no!_ he yelped frantically in his mind, trying to claw back his control, to no avail. He slipped away, and the last thing he thought was, _I hope Bree doesn't beat Spike up too badly_.

* * *

Bree watched as Subject C's face contorted into pure rage and shock and hopelessness. The expression gave her a little bit of satisfaction, but she immediately quelled it.

 _There is no reason to be happy because I caused someone pain_ , she chided herself.

Her thoughts, however, were cut off when Subject C let a growl of rage escape from his mouth, turning to face her.

"Chase—" she abruptly cut herself off, because what on _Earth_ was she saying? Who was Chase, and what did he have to do with Subject C? Weirdly enough, the name seemed… natural for her to say, like it was reflexive. Familiar.

Before she could think on that more, Subject C launched himself at her.

Out of pure instinct, she dropped her blaster, jumped straight up, and literally _stuck_ to the ceiling. _Huh. Forgot I could do that._

That in itself was kind of weird—that she'd forgotten one of her own abilities—but the fact that some kind of image appeared in her mind was even more off-putting. She could remember looking down at Subject L and three adults sitting around a table, like an office at a school or something. It almost felt like a memory… but how could that be? Before, she'd never remembered seeing him.

She was shaken from her thoughts when Subject C crashed into the wall and fell to the floor. The boy staggered to his feet, and his eyes locked on hers.

She almost stepped back, because he looked like almost… a different person than before. More vicious, unrelenting. Hate flashed in his eyes as he started forward.

He rushed at Bree, and she barely managed to dodge. "What the—"

Subject C growled dangerously, turning to her, and Bree actually took a step back this time. Swallowing nervously, she said, "I don't know what's happening, but I'm going to—"

He cut her off by running at her, throwing a punch. This one actually made contact with her stomach, and she stumbled, falling to the floor, landing on her back.

"Spike!" she shouted, and again she had a weird flash of familiarity. Also again, she was forced to ignore it as Subject C tried to kick her as she lay on the floor. "Stop!"

She caught his foot as he went in for another kick, flipping him while simultaneously standing. He stood back up, but she quickly flung out a hand and froze his left foot to the ground. He lashed out at her and actually managed to claw her face, leaving scratches, and by that time she didn't hesitate. She scooped up her blaster, aimed, and shot at him.

A single pulse of blue-white light shot from the end and hit Subject C right in the chest. There was a zapping noise and white electricity began to arc up his body, and he collapsed to the floor once again. There was a loud cracking sound, and Bree could see the foot frozen to the floor twist in a way that a foot should never twist. _Broken, probably._

But the ray wasn't fatal, most likely. It probably just knocked him out for a while, as far as she could guess.

The electricity flickered out, and Bree saw Subject C's eyes roll up into his head—he was still alive, just unconscious.

 _I don't need to kill him_ , she thought forcing down the feeling of insubordination. _I can wait until Mr. Krane gets here to take him out._

Suddenly, two sets of footsteps echoed down the hall to her right, and Bree turned. Two boys were walking towards her—a scrawny dark-haired boy and a slightly chubby blond boy, both about twelve.

"Bree?" the blond boy said, and Bree literally face-palmed, squeezing her eyes shut. _Seriously, how does_ everyone _know my name?!_

"Who are _you_?" she asked, not feeling very intimidated by two twelve-year-olds. "Mr. Krane never mentioned there being any kids here."

"She's with Krane!" the dark-haired boy hissed, grabbing the other boy's arm.

"Wha—but I don't want her to hurt me!" the blond boy said, cowering slightly.

"Don't worry about that, I'll handle it!" the first boy said, somehow turning into a _tornado_ and spinning towards Bree.

Without thinking, Bree aimed and fired two blasts from her weapon. Both boys collapsed to the floor, twitching. She waited for the light to die down before realizing that oops, she'd just shot two kids.

 _Oops_ , she thought again.

She quickly turned to go, but a sort of tingling sensation ran through her—she felt like she was being watched. She glanced around briefly, and then her eyes settled on the camera in the corner of the ceiling.

 _Someone must be watching me from a control room._ But she smiled at the camera, her way of telling whoever was watching her that she was coming for them.

She aimed the blaster at the camera and fired, sending tendrils of electricity across it and completely short-circuiting it. Then she let out a quiet sigh of relief and then sped down the hall, heading for the control room.

* * *

Adam and Tasha watched in horror as Chase launched himself at the unidentified person, obviously enraged—at what, they weren't sure, but it must've ben bad.

Adam winced as the stranger and Chase clashed. The girl—it was obvious from the hair (which was all they could see) that it was a girl—somehow froze Chase's foot to the floor with ice and shot him with some sort of blaster.

Tasha gasped as Chase collapsed to the floor, twitching. "What's happening? Who is that?"

Adam opened his mouth to answer just as two more figures ran into the screen—Spin and Bob. "Oh no, Spin and Bob! Mr. Davenport must have missed them! They're going to get killed if they try to fight that girl!"

"Maybe they won't try to fight her," Tasha suggested hopefully.

On cue, Spin transformed into a tornado and spun at the intruder. In an instant, both boys had been blasted and joined Chase on the floor.

"Not good, this is _not good_ ," Adam muttered, helplessly gazing up at the screen.

They watched the girl glance around, and then she looked up at the camera.

Adam's breath left his lungs in a rush, a gasp of pure shock. The intruder was _Bree_. His little sister. She had just attacked Chase and two students— _was she the one who killed Taylor? Did she do something to Leo?_

 _No. Don't think about it. Don't._

Bree smiled at them—a creepy, dark smile—and pulled the trigger of the blaster and the screen monitoring that hallway went black.

"Adam," Tasha said, grabbing his arm. "What do we do?"

Adam looked at the remaining screens, wide-eyed. "We have to find Mr. Davenport. He'll know what to do. And we need to stick together."

"So, we should go to the hallway that we saw him run down," Tasha suggested.

Adam nodded, still in shock. "Okay. Let's go."

* * *

 **Oh my gosh, I did it again. Wow. Just… wow.**

 **Recap: Chase and Bree fought and Chase went Spike-mode, but then he got defeated. Spin and Bob ran in, and Bree blasted them, too. She disabled the camera in the hallway, and Adam and Tasha saw her face. Now, they know that she was the one attacking, and they're going to find Davenport.**

 **Sorry there was no Leo or Douglas in this chapter, but they'll be back next chapter!**

 **As always, review (I love reviews!) and vote on my poll if you haven't already!**

 **I'll try to update soon!**


	10. Unwelcome Surprise Visit

**Yay! Double digit chapter, eeeeeeeeeeeek! But of course, that means that the story will be ending soon—there are only about three or four more chapters planned, actually. And it should be over soon, because school ends tomorrow so I'll be updating a bit more frequently.**

 **Anyway, thanks to Susz, Dirtkid123, PurpleNicole531, ereader12, TKDP, TheImpalaLover, musicnotes093, and Guest for reviewing!**

 **Replies for everyone!**

 **Susz: Yeah, pretty much XD But I think the chapter turned out decent, right? And thank you so much!**

 **Dirtkid123: I'm sorry, here's your update!**

 **PurpleNicole531: Yeah, you're right on all counts. And I** ** _had_** **to put Spin and Bob in there, they're too awesome to just be lumped with the rest of the students. They'll have a few more scenes.**

 **ereader12: No, that's not weird at all. I actually like it, too! And I miss all of her abilities, so I had to bring a few back.**

 **TKDP: Yeah, Bree's going after them, now, too. Spike… kinda hurt her, I guess. More than anyone else did XD**

 **TheImpalaLover: Thanks! And I** ** _love_** **Star Wars, I don't see how people don't.**

 **musicnotes093: What happened to my chapter 9 review? I'm sad now… Nah, just kidding :) but thanks for the chapter 8 review! I'm so glad you liked it! (Oh, and I'm sorry about Taylor, again. It had to be done.)**

 **Guest: Thanks! And yeah, that's pretty much my thought process. Chase was mad enough to let Spike out, which was kinda a blessing in disguise because we all know he would never intentionally hurt his siblings.**

 **Anyway, on to the chapter! I hope it makes up for the lack of Douglas and Leo in the last few!**

* * *

"Ugh!" Douglas slammed his palms on the cyberdesk, knocking over the pencil cup sitting on the corner of the table.

"What?" Leo said, rushing over and picking up the pencils all over the floor. "Douglas, use your words and not violence," his nephew grinned cheekily at him.

Douglas groaned, glaring at the kid. "I can't find any way to remotely access Bree's chip, Krane's virus damaged it too much! I can't alter anything from here!"

Leo was automatically at his side, pushing buttons. "Well… maybe we can create a sort of antivirus and download it into her chip. That'll destroy Krane's virus, right? Thus fixing her?"

"Yeah, but there's a chance—it's small, but it's there—that it'll shut her chip down permanently!" Douglas countered.

Leo looked at him, pausing his typing for just one moment. "Would you rather have a daughter who's evil, psycho, and has dangerous bionic abilities, or a daughter who is sane _without_ bionic abilities?"

Douglas opened his mouth to argue, then stopped, nodding grudgingly. "Good point. Okay, start creating the antiv—"

"Done," Leo interrupted him, pushing one last button, which emitted a loud beep. Seeing his uncle's look, he just shrugged. "What?"

Douglas had to refrain from punching something, preferably the boy. "Nothing. Just… try to download it into her chip."

Leo nodded and started to type again, but a loud buzz (not unlike the one you would hear on a game show if someone lost) sounded and Leo flinched away, obviously startled.

"What?" Douglas demanded.

Leo blinked confusedly at the cyberdesk, looking up at Douglas. "I can't even remotely download the antivirus from here, either. Krane's virus is too strong, I can't break through."

Douglas threw his hands up in the air. "Well, what do we do now, apparent-genius?"

"I… don't know," Leo muttered reluctantly, the gears turning.

"Huh, what's that?" Douglas said sarcastically. "You don't know what to do? Oh, wow, I never would—"

"Got it!" Leo suddenly exclaimed, cutting Douglas off. He ignored his uncle's nasty look and continued talking. "If I transfer the antivirus onto an altered cybermask or something—a chip regulator, you could call it."

Douglas snapped his fingers. "I can adapt the cybermask sticker so that it'll transfer the antivirus onto Bree's chip instead of producing a holographic face!"

"There's something I never thought I'd hear," Leo commented mildly. "Yeah, that's fine. While you do that, I'm just going to check the security cameras on the island and around here."

Douglas nodded and began to type as Leo sat down at his desk and turned on the computer, pulling up the security footage of the Bionic Island.

Leo went through screen after screen, but all were either blacked-out (which was weird) or empty (besides the capsule dorms) until he hit one hallway.

Mr. Davenport was there, talking to Logan. One screen away, Adam and Tasha were running down the hall towards them. There was no sign of Chase.

For some reason, that last thing was what put him on edge. Taking a breath, he continued scrolling through empty screens until he hit the training room. He was about to pass it by when he realized there was someone in there, unmoving. And then he caught a glimpse of the face. _Then_ he froze.

Douglas noticed that Leo had stopped and looked over worriedly. "Leo? What's wrong?"

As soon as the question was asked, Leo practically completely doubled over like he'd been punched in the stomach.

"Leo!" Douglas yelped, running over. "What's wrong?!"

Leo looked up at him, eyes wide and glassy. "Taylor… she…"

Douglas peered over his shoulder at the screen, letting out a wince as soon as he saw what had happened. "Oh, Leo, I'm so sorry…"

"I didn't know her for very long," Leo whispered. "I even hated her, at the beginning. We tried to kill each other. But now…"

"She was your friend," Douglas finished.

Leo grimaced. "Please, no past tense. Not yet. She _is_ my friend. Maybe even best friend, I don't know. But she doesn't deserve…" he trailed of again, staring at the screen. The unfinished sentence was really easy to fill in. _To die. She didn't deserve to die._

Douglas sighed quietly at his nephew's denial. He knew better than anyone how dwelling on the past could ruin everything, but he couldn't bring himself to snap Leo out of it. "I'm sorry, Leo. But can you… keep monitoring the halls?"

Leo closed his eyes for a second. "Yeah. Yeah, sure, okay. Go back to work."

Douglas nodded. "I'm almost finished. Just five more minutes."

Leo turned back to the screen, blinking rapidly, trying to quell the tears forming in his eyes. _Now is_ not _the time to cry, Leo!_ he shouted at himself. _Get your job done!_

He opened the next screen, which was just another one filled with static. He continued to flip through deactivated screens until he hit one that was undamaged.

No one was in said hallway, and Leo was just about to continue when there was a quick flash of color across the corner of the screen. He leaned in, blinking harder. It happened again, and then again.

 _What the—_

Then the blur solidified into a face—Bree's face. Leo instinctively flinched away, remembering the agony that he'd gone through because of her.

'I know you're watching,' she mouthed at the camera before raising a blaster— _where the heck did she get that?_ —and shooting the camera. White lines of electricity arced across the screen before going dark.

Leo frantically checked the path she was going in, and—

"Oh, no."

 _She's heading right towards them._

"What?" Douglas asked, looking over.

Leo gulped nervously and looked over. "Please say you're almost done with that, because our family is about to be downsized by an extreme amount if we don't hurry up and get back to the island."

Douglas looked confused, but nodded. "I need three more minutes."

 _ **"** **You don't** **have** **three more minutes."**_

Leo jerked around, watching in astonishment as his phone turned on, showing Bree's caller ID, and began spewing a deep voice. Unfortunately, he knew the voice.

"Krane," he muttered.

 _ **"** **If you'd turn on your cameras from your upstairs, you will see the most unpleasant surprise awaiting you."**_

Leo fumbled with the keyboard, activating the camera right outside of the elevator. "Oh, no, no, no! He's in the house, he's right upstairs!"

"I need two more minutes!" Douglas yelled.

"Hurry up!" Leo yelled back.

 _ **"** **I'm coming down…"**_

"He's in the elevator! Douglas, hurry!"

"One minute, I need one more minute!"

 _ **"** **In the tunnel…"**_

"DOUGLAS!"

"Thirty seconds!"

 _"And I'm right here."_

The voice came from his phone _and_ the person who was standing behind them.

Leo spun on his heel and stumbled back, seeing the bionic madman standing in the doorway.

"I… don't understand how you're alive," he managed to choke out.

Krane chuckled. "Let's just say... it'll take a more than three bionic so-called heroes to take me out." He advanced, and Leo scrambled over to Douglas, who was still typing like crazy.

"Please tell me you're done with that," Leo hissed to his uncle.

"Uh… yeah, done," he said, pushing one last button and holding up the small foil sticker. "But how do we get out of here?"

"You don't," Krane replied darkly before holding his arms out, electricity crackling.

Leo held up his right hand and stepped forward, intending to absorb the brunt of the electricity, but his legs had a mind of their own, apparently.

He ran forward—no, _sped_ forward—somehow going in circles around Krane and creating a vortex not unlike Bree's, sending the madman tumbling back.

"What the—" Leo looked down at his legs, completely bewildered. Then it clicked. Two bionic legs, duh! "Of course!" He sped forward and grabbed Douglas's arm. "You got the portable antivirus?"

Douglas nodded, looking like he'd been smacked between the eyes. "Yeah—but you—I just—"

"Come on!" Leo tugged on his arm and started to speed into the tunnel, toward the hydroloop entrance.

Krane staggered to his feet. "You can't just—"

"Just did!" Leo yelled back. Right then, he stumbled slightly and, for some reason, returned to normal pace.

"Leo, why'd you stop?" Douglas actually managed to put together a comprehensible sentence.

"I wasn't trying to!" Leo snapped, but pulled harder on his arm as Krane began to run after them.

They turned a corner and reached the hydroloop entrance, and Leo frantically opened it, shoving Douglas inside. He clambered in himself just as Krane rounded the corner.

"Get. Back. Here!"

"Sorry, no can do!" Leo yelled as the doors slid closed and they began to accelerate. He looked at Douglas. "But I daresay we'll see him soon enough."

* * *

 **Ugh. I keep doing it. I'm literally—no, I'm done. I'm not even going to** ** _try_** **to not leave it on a cliffhanger anymore. Nope. Done.**

 **Anyway, recap: Leo did some computer stuff and annoyed Douglas because he's Leo, then the two of them figured out a way to fix Bree's chip, then Krane barged in, then Leo did some super speed stuff that kinda vanished in a second (musicnotes093, I** ** _told_** **you your guess would have some relevance!), and he didn't know why. Now they're going back to the Academy, where Bree is about to attack the rest of the family.**

 **I'll try to update soon, shouldn't be too hard. But reviews always help… ;)**

 **Christmas one-shot going up on Christmas! (Obviously XD)**

 **And if you haven't already, go vote on my poll!**

 **Thanks for reading, everyone!**


	11. The Real Fight

**I'm finally free from the horrible clutches of school! FREE!**

 **Sorry, got a bit carried away there. So, my new friend Susz has a poll up about an upcoming story, and I highly recommend checking her stories (and poll, duh XD) out!**

 **Thanks to Susz, PurpleNicole531, BeautifulSupernova, Dirtkid123, TKDP, and ereader12 for reviewing! Some replies to you all, then on to the chapter!**

 **Susz: Thank you!**

 **PurpleNicole531: Thank you! I've always loved the constant arguing between Leo and Douglas, it's hilarious so I** ** _have_** **to put it in my stories!**

 **BeautifulSupernova: I'm glad I can still pull my thoughts together for a surprise! And I'm glad you like the cliffhangers, 'cause it doesn't look like it's stopping anytime soon!**

 **Dirtkid123: Leo** ** _is_** **rather awesome! But Chase has a good bit in here, so I hope you enjoy that!**

 **TKDP: Well… yeah, sort of. It's elaborated on more in the chapter, so… And I take that as a compliment, because I wanted Krane to go for more of a creepy approach, y'know? And I'm glad you found the Leo/Douglas argument funny, I try :) I'll be trying to post it tomorrow, though it still needs some more work.**

 **ereader12: Yeah, right? Here's the next chapter, and thanks!**

 **Anyway, chapter 11!**

* * *

"What did you do?!"

"I don't know."

"How do you not know?"

"It was an accident, okay?" Leo finally snapped and glared at his uncle as the hydroloop barreled away from the mainland. "I don't know what I did, I didn't mean to!"

"You didn't intend to super speed, you mean," Douglas said, leaning forward, eyes gleaming excitedly. "But you did! Don't you see how cool this is?!"

"Of course!" Leo said. "I just don't… know where it went."

Douglas's smile faltered slightly. "You mean, it just… poof, left?"

Leo shrugged helplessly. "Maybe. Temporary ability, maybe?"

"Bionics don't work that way, Leo," Douglas told him, frowning.

"Well," Leo began as the hydroloop slowed to a stop and the door slid open, "we can worry about it later. Because right now, I'm more concerned about the rest of our family."

* * *

"Mr. Davenport!" Adam called as he and Tasha turned the corner and spotted the inventor talking to Logan.

"—and Taylor _needs_ to talk to you right now!" Logan looked really panicked and rushed, more worried than Adam had ever seen him.

"Okay, Logan, I'll—Adam! Tasha!" Mr. Davenport spotted them and quickly embraced both of them. "What're you doing here?"

Adam frowned. "Well, you're never going to believe us, but… you know how Krane contacted us? Well, it turns out that he somehow captured Bree and now… Bree's kinda trying to kill us."

Mr. Davenport's face was completely blank. "What?"

"Bree's the one attacking us!" Adam shouted, tired of being 'gentle' about it. " _She_ put the students on lockdown, _she_ attacked Spin and Bob, Chase is down for the count because of _her_ , and Taylor—"

"Nice to see that _someone_ can put the pieces together."

They all whipped around at the sound of a girl's voice. _Bree_. And she just stood there, arms extended slightly, staring at them.

"Bree?" Tasha whispered.

Bree stirred at the sound of her voice, and she slowly raised her hands, and blue-white light began to build in her palm, circling around her fingers.

"Bree," Davenport said softly, slowly, "what are you doing?"

"What Mr. Krane has ordered me to do," she replied. "I've done it before. To Subject L, to S-1, to Subject C, to those two kids—and now, I'm going to do it to you." The light began to solidify into something that looked like… ice.

"I forgot to mention," Adam said suddenly. "I think Krane gave her ice powers or something."

"Ya think?" Logan muttered.

There was a flash of movement in the doorway behind Bree, but no one got a chance to look very closely.

Bree's elbows drew back and then she thrust her hands out, the continuous freezing ray of certain death hurtling right at them.

* * *

"Hurry, hurry!" Leo hissed, pulling Douglas by his arm down the hall.

"Ow, Leo, I think you're dislocating my shoulder!" Douglas complained, pulling back and trying to slow Leo down.

Leo did end up slowing down, but only slightly. As they turned a corner, he turned his head and spoke. "Sorry. Just—Krane's not far behind us, and Bree is probably about to attack everyone at this very moment, so—"

"Oh my gosh…" Douglas cut Leo off, staring in shock at the scene in front of them.

"Chase…" Leo dropped to his knees beside his brother, gingerly touching the ice holding his twisted foot to the ground. "Douglas, we need to stop Bree—this has gone too far."

Douglas, who was kneeling beside Spin and Bob—who were mostly unconscious yet stirring slightly on the floor—looked at him and nodded. "I agree. We can use the chip regulator to fix this," he said, holding up the foil sticker—how he kept hold of that, Leo didn't know.

"Krane is coming," Leo said. "Bree's out of control. Let's go."

They stood and ran down the hall, turning a corner. They skidded to a stop in the doorframe, and Leo was overwhelmed by the terrible scene unfolding in front of him.

Bree was standing there, ice building in her hands, facing his family. They were all huddled together, fear written very plainly across their features.

Leo realized that he only had one option, he just didn't know if he could _do_ it. He glanced at his right arm.

 _Combining pyrokinesis and energy transference should block the ice—but how do I get there fast enough?_

Bree let the blast of ice fly, and Leo knew he was out of time.

Barely knowing what he was doing, he ran forward—no, he used super speed, it worked!—and placed himself between his family and Bree, holding out his hand. The ice crashed into his palm—and stayed.

 _It worked!_

But Bree didn't let go. She kept a long stream of ice flowing out of her fingers, and Leo gritted his teeth, trying to absorb it as much as possible. He could feel the ice accumulating on his hands, but he didn't let go. He staggered back, almost loosing his grip, but he caught it at the last second.

"Leo!" several people shouted; he wasn't sure who.

One word suddenly popped into his mind: _deflect_.

He really didn't know what that meant, but he pushed back, and the blast of ice suddenly reversed direction. Bree flew back, slamming into the wall, but she was back on her feet in a second—though she looked a little dazed. She surged forward, but Leo held out a hand and a rope of fire pushed her back.

He sped forward and snatched the little foil sticker from Douglas's hand, then turned and ran at Bree. She stood just as he reached her, and quick as lightning, he smacked the little sticker onto the back of her neck.

As he stepped away, Bree suddenly jolted, becoming rigid, her face twisting into a look of confusion. She swayed, and then her eyes suddenly cleared, becoming horrified and pained.

"What have I done?" she choked out before toppling over.

* * *

Krane stalked through the halls, using thermal recognition to follow the exact steps of the two who'd escaped him. He walked faster and turned a corner, stopping.

There was the boy—Chase—lying on the floor. Krane's bionics told him that two others had been unconscious in the room, but had moved not too long ago.

Even so, the bionic man decided to leave the unconscious teen a… parting gift. Activating a long laser bo, he stabbed down, leaving a deep wound in Chase's leg. He moved up to the face, creating a long slash up his cheek. The kid barely even moved, he was so out of it. That, however, didn't matter to Krane.

 _No need to kill him. I daresay these injuries will give him punishment enough._

Krane had done his damage, now he just had to get the rest of the family.

* * *

Chase woke with a groan, the pain in his foot and leg hitting him immediately. It was so bad, he barely could bring himself to look down, but then he remembered—it was actually good if you could feel pain, because that meant that the nerves were still working. His cheek burned like a coal was pressed upon it, but he quickly deduced that he had a simple laser burn. His leg was what worried him.

Summoning his resolve, he glanced down.

 _Whoa… that sight is_ not _pleasant._

He immediately looked up at the ceiling, collapsing back fully to the floor. Most of the ice trapping his foot had melted, but the foot itself was twisted so badly, Chase didn't see how he would be able to walk correctly in _months_. And somehow… he had a deep _hole_ in his leg, and it _hurt_.

A sudden shout came from down the hall—multiple people yelling a name: "Leo!"

Chase jolted up— _but Leo's dead_.

Either way, he instinctively knew that his family needed help. And he would give it to them. He struggled to his feet, leaning heavily on the wall, and started going as fast as possible towards the shout.

* * *

"Leo, how did you do that?" Logan exclaimed, rushing over and helping Leo support a limp Bree. "That was awesome!"

Leo grinned faintly—the sight of his teammate made him ache for the other. "I don't really know, honestly. I just—"

"Leo?"

Leo cut off at the sound of his name—Bree's eyes were open.

"You… remember my name?" he murmured, looking at his sister.

Her brow furrowed. "Of course. I—" Her eyes suddenly widened. "Oh my… it was me. Leo, Logan, Mr. Davenport, Douglas, Adam, Tasha—I did it, my chip, he took over, for all those days I went to the hospital, he _damaged_ me, I _remember_ , but it's like it was a dream, such a vivid dream, I had _no control_ …"

"I know," Leo interrupted her rambling. "It wasn't your fault, Bree, we know that. But Krane is—"

A dark chuckle in the doorway managed to get all their glances. "Right here."

* * *

 **See? I'm not even** ** _trying_** **to not end it on a cliffhanger anymore. It's not worth it.**

 **Recap time! (And I'm keeping it** ** _really_** **short today): Leo managed to use Douglas's invention to fix Bree, and then Krane hurt Chase even more, and now Krane is going to kill everyone.**

 **I feel so cruel: Logan doesn't even know that Taylor's dead yet!**

 **Anyway, go vote on my poll, Susz's poll, and leave reviews! I love reviews!**

 **My Christmas story should be posted tomorrow!**

 **Thanks for reading, everybody!**


	12. The End (Almost)

**Hey, everyone! Long time, no see, huh? XD How were everyone's holidays?**

 **For any of you who were maybe looking out for that Christmas one-shot I mentioned, I kinda put a stopper in that. I wrote it, but I felt like it could be a _lot_ better. So I'll post it next year. Or on Christmas in July. I don't know, really, but I am posting it sometime.**

 **Thanks to Susz, TheImpalaLover, ereader12, Dirtkid123, musicnotes093, and PurpleNicole531 for reviewing! You guys are awesome, seriously.**

 **Susz: Thank you. And you will see what happens to Chase this chapter!**

 **TheImpalaLover: Wow, thanks! I didn't know I could actually deprive sleep from someone! My friends always say that when I talk I put them to sleep… oh, well XD**

 **ereader12: Bree on any side is awesome! And as for Logan finding out about Taylor… yeah, that's gonna happen. Krane… I hate that dude, so you're in luck!**

 **Dirtkid123: I'm sorry! And Chase will have a big part here, so enjoy that!**

 **musicnotes093: Thanks so much for the reviews! I believe I answered everything in a PM, but if you still have any more comments or questions, feel free to ask/tell!**

 **PurpleNicole531: Thank you! All of the stuff you wanted will happen, actually! And yeah, Krane made his entrance and then I just… stopped. So that became the end, I guess. I think it worked.**

 **Anyway, this chapter is… different. First off, it pretty much has a conclusion. It's the last chapter besides the epilogue.**

 **But! We are going to forget about that and just read and (hopefully) enjoy the chapter, right?**

* * *

"What do we do?" Bree breathed out the words, backing up slightly. Leo could see the fear and sorrow in her eyes, and he hated it, but there was nothing he could do right at the moment.

"Just… give me a second," he muttered back.

Krane stepped forward, smiling. Like, super creepily. "I see you've undone my encryption."

"It didn't exactly all go according to plan, you know," Bree replied. "Your idea didn't work."

He chuckled. "Ah, but it did. You see, I have the entire Dooley-Davenport family right here in front of me. I suppose that one of my soldiers is here, too, but I can live with that."

Logan frowned. "You wouldn't mind if one of us—me or my siblings—got killed?"

"Besides," Adam cut in. "Chase isn't here. So we're not all here."

Krane's smile widened a fraction. "Chase is not here, you are correct. He will never get here. I've already been sure to inflict as much pain as possible. Seeing how weak and pathetic he is, I doubt he'll overcome his injuries. As for the soldiers… I think Miss Davenport already knows something about that."

Bree's mask of fierceness crumbled, and her eyes widened. "I…"

"Bree," Logan said slowly, turning to her. "What is he talking about?"

She stood frozen, and Krane spoke instead. "Didn't you hear? Your dear sister Taylor is dead. And Bree knows how _that_ happened." He grinned even wider as Logan's face morphed into a look of horror.

"What?" he whispered.

Leo hurried over to Logan. "It wasn't Bree's fault. It wasn't Taylor's fault. It wasn't. But it's true. I'm sorry."

Then tears were sliding down Logan's face, and he was practically crushing Leo in a hug. And despite the fact that Leo _knew_ that Krane was enjoying seeing their pain, he hugged him back and allowed a few tears to fall, as well.

Krane laughed. "And even the mightiest of men can be brought down just like that." He snapped his fingers, and _that_ was what tipped Leo over the edge.

He stepped back from Logan, walked over to Bree and, without caring that Krane could hear him, said, "You still have cryokinesis, right? You can use it?"

Bree nodded slightly, turning her frightened eyes on him. "I… yeah."

"Surely you must know that ice cannot stop me," Krane scoffed at them.

Leo smiled mischievously. "Maybe so. But this definitely will."

Quick as lightning, he grabbed Bree's left hand with his right and began to run in circles around Krane. She stumbled, once, but caught herself. One glance at her stepbrother, she seemed to understand his plan immediately as fire began to erupt from his fingers. She kept pace with him—though she still was confused as to since when he'd been able to run that fast—and summoned her ice.

Working in tandem, it all was okay. She realized that, in fact, their powers _didn't_ clash. They worked together, sibling-like—much like she and Leo.

Fire and ice mixed together, creating a cage-like structure around Krane. It didn't take long until the madman was completely surrounded by the two substances, trapped.

Leo and Bree skidded to a stop and high-fived. However, their victory only lasted about ten seconds.

"You think this'll stop me?!" Krane shouted, and there was a loud cracking noise. The fire extinguished and the ice shattered, and an unseen force blew everyone back.

Logan was flung into the hallway behind them, and Tasha flew back into a table. Pieces of metal went everywhere. The remaining people—Leo, Bree, Mr. Davenport, Douglas, Adam—were tossed around, skittering across the floor or hitting the walls. It was obvious that both of the older Davenport brothers were out cold, only the three siblings were left.

"I was hoping," Leo groaned in reply as he struggled to get to his feet, having been thrown into a wall. That didn't work out so well, seeing as he let out an exclamation of pain and slid back down the wall. He had somehow hit his ribcage—maybe a cracked rib. _Now I know how Douglas feels_ , he thought.

Krane glowered at him, walking forward. "I was going to make this quick and relatively painless. But you've asked for it." He raised a hand, electricity forming a sphere in his hand.

Leo held up a hand to absorb the attack, but knew that it wouldn't be enough. Krane was mad, and Leo was injured.

So he'd just braced for the pain when Krane suddenly flinched and spun around, letting out a shout.

Leo could see the piece of sharp metal sticking out of Krane's leg. _Who did that?_

"That's karma," came a voice from the door. "Now. Stay _away_ from my family."

Leo shifted and saw his brother standing there. _Chase_. He looked terrible—leaning heavily against the wall, his left foot dragging uselessly against the ground—he guessed that's what he meant when he said karma. But he was holding several very sharp pieces of metal, and there was a certain light in his eyes that told Leo that Chase felt good about helping.

Chase scanned the room, locking eyes with Leo, and his face broke out into a grin so wide Leo thought his face would split. _You're alive!_ Chase's expression seemed to say, and Leo grinned and nodded at him.

But then again, there was the threat of Krane right there, so he might not be alive for much longer. Leo tried to communicate that he didn't know how to defeat Krane, and thankfully, Chase got it.

 _You can do this,_ Chase seemed to tell him. His eyes darted over to Bree, then to Krane, then he tapped the back of his neck.

And Leo, somehow, understood.

Krane molcularkinetically threw Chase across the room and the boy crumpled to the ground, and Adam ran over. _That_ made Leo see red—Krane would never stop hurting his family. So Leo had to stop him, because he didn't want his loved ones to get hurt ever again.

He managed to stand—seeing Chase's predicament made him feel somewhat weak because if Leo was going to let a simple cracked rib stop him when Chase's whole leg was messed up, well… that was just sad.

He dashed forward and grabbed Bree's hand once more, his own hand bursting into flame as hers began to let off waves of cold.

"No more trapping him," Leo told her. "I'm sick of this guy." He tapped the back of his neck, seeing if she understood. "His chip must control all of the extra implants. Take out the chip, he's done."

She nodded, determination evident in her eyes. "Okay." They both sped forward as Adam tackled Krane, almost sending him to the ground, but not quite.

Their abilities began to fuse until it became a giant sphere of power. Leo was painfully reminded of his and Taylor's EMPs, but he pushed it away.

He looked at Bree, locking eyes with her. "Ready?" She nodded, and he yelled, "NOW!"

The sphere became a beam of light, and it crashed directly into the back of Krane's neck. The madman froze and began to twitch, this time falling to the floor. Adam scrambled back as the wires all over Krane's face began to steam and crack. Then, finally, Victor Krane—the bionic human, the madman, the villain—was still.

Leo turned his gaze on his two (conscious) siblings. _We did it._ He smiled. _We did it._ "We did it."

* * *

 **Well… it's over. Almost. Wow. That's weird to say. There's one more chapter left, the epilogue. And… yeah, that's all I got.**

 **I feel like there really is no need for a recap this time, but if you want one, PM me.**

 **Well, I'd appreciate any feedback, so please, leave reviews! I love reviews!**

 **I've still got my poll, so if you haven't voted, then by all means, go ahead!**

 **I'll try to get the last chapter done soon!**

 **Thanks for reading, everyone!**


	13. Epilogue

**Well, hi, everyone! Sorry for the wait (I know it wasn't long, but still), I needed this chapter to be perfect, because it's the conclusion of this storyline.**

 **Oh, and I HIT 100 REVIEWS! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU A BAJILLION TIMES!**

 **Anyway, thanks to Susz, BeautifulSupernova, TKDP, PurpleNicole531, Guest, ereader12, TheImpalaLover, Dirtkid123, Stardust16, musicnotes093, and saaami for reviewing!**

 **Susz: Maybe, maybe not. The answer is right up ahead!**

 **BeautifulSupernova: Logan can stay strong, I will drive this point home! And Krane… ooh, I hate that guy.**

 **TKDP: That's quite alright! And all shall be revealed this chapter… I wish Horace could revive her, too, but remember, he used his last Caduceo power on Bridget, that schemer!**

 **PurpleNicole531: I'm glad you liked how it played out! And I'm so glad you liked the story, your compliments mean so much, truly!**

 **Guest: Honestly, I considered it, but then decided not to. Sorry! Although I might do a connecting one-shot for that, I don't know.**

 **ereader12: I couldn't keep Logan, poor kid, in the dark about Taylor's death any longer. And really, it's up for interpretation—they could've killed him, he might have just been permanently deactivated, he could have been knocked out and sent to prison… whatever you want! Anyway, I hope you like the ending!**

 **TheImpalaLover: Wow, thanks! I'm so glad you have an interest in my other stories!**

 **Dirtkid123: Thanks! And since I know you're a Chase fan, he has a good role in this chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Stardust16: That's okay, I understand. Life happens, even when we don't want it too XD Chase's condition will be explained here. As for Taylor's funeral… I decided not to do it. It moved to slow. But I might end up posting a one-shot, a little attachment to this storyline, if you want!**

 **musicnotes093: I swear, you are amazing. Your comments are amazing, always. You make my day with all the feedback! Thank you so much.**

 **saaami: Hey, welcome aboard! A little late, but that's okay! And my 100th reviewer! I think I mentioned that I was considering doing a little prize or something… I'll get back to you on that. Anyway, hope you catch up soon, because this is the last chapter!**

 **Okay, so this is set one year after the events of this story, meaning it's set two years after Lab Rats. Enjoy, everyone!**

* * *

"Hey, Leo!"

Leo turned to face the speaker, setting aside his project on the cyberdesk. Chase had just stepped out of the hydroloop, dropping his bag on the nearby bench.

"Chase!" Leo smiled, walking forward. "You're back!" He hugged his brother before pulling back and waving to a chair. "Do you…"

Chase shook his head, smiling slightly. "I'm fine, Leo. Just because I still have a limp, it doesn't mean I can't stand."

Chase's leg had never really fully healed. Their whole family had done their best to fix him, but Krane had inflicted too much damage. Chase seemed to have gotten over it, didn't let it get in the way of everyday life—now it was just another scar, another reminder of the terrible things that had happened.

Leo chuckled, shaking his head slightly at his brother's insistence. "Okay, okay. So, how was the start of college?"

Chase's smile widened. "Really fun, actually. I got a bit of a late start, but, you know—"

"School is no match for your brain," Leo finished. "Yeah, we've all heard _that_ before." He paused. "What about the glitches?"

Ever since Chase had been hit by the electro-pulse blaster, his glitch count had risen and his bionics had become harder to control. He always insisted that he was fine, though. This time was no different.

"It was no problem," Chase said, waving his hand. "The teachers understand when I have to leave class early. Besides, that chip regulator that you and Douglas built does _miracles_ to glitches, actually."

Leo grinned, remembering how _awesome_ it had been when they realized that the little foil sticker didn't just release an antivirus, but also could stabilize glitching chips. "Glad my technology came in handy. Since you need a new one practically every week, maybe we should start charging you."

Chase laughed. "How have you been?"

"Fine," Leo replied. "I learned this little trick last week." He suddenly sped forward right into the wall, then stopped, literally standing sideways on the wall. "My speed creates a vacuum that lets me stick to any surface—gravity still affects me, but I can do this, and even—" he walked a little bit further until he was hanging from the ceiling. "This." He grinned. "Not _so_ handy on missions, but _hilarious_ for pranking."

Chase chuckled. "Nice. So, where's Adam? And Bree?"

Leo frowned, dropping down from the ceiling. "Adam is in the training room, teaching—I _think_. Bree's taking a nap in the mentor's quarters, she didn't get much sleep last night."

"Nightmares?" Chase asked quietly, leaning heavily on the cyberdesk.

Leo nodded. "It always is the nightmares." He frowned, seeing the uncomfortable-looking position Chase was in. "Are you _sure_ you don't want to sit?"

"I'm _fine_ ," Chase insisted. "What was it last night?"

"Taylor," Leo replied shortly. "It was you and me in the week leading up to yesterday, so I guess it was only a matter of time."

Bree's nightmares still really packed a punch. She described it as being trapped inside her own mind, unable to control any of her actions. Often, she said, she would be reliving her fights with Leo and Chase. Every so often, though, she would be reliving Taylor's death, over and over.

Those days, she never got much sleep.

"I just hope—"

Chase was cut off by Adam yelling, "Watch out!"

Leo just barely managed to jump aside and pull Chase out of the way as a small tornado bust into the room and started pin-balling around, bounding off the walls.

"Spin!" Leo yelled at the small boy stuck in his own personal 'Spin Cycle'. "What have we said about wearing the chip regulator while training?"

"Always have it on?" the kid managed to yelp, voice coming out a bit warbled thanks to the constant, unrelenting spinning.

Chase snickered. "He wasn't using it, was he?"

Spin started to protest (and yes, he was still spinning). "Neither was—"

"Look out for Bob!"

The other kid suddenly sort of levitated in, bobbing up and down uncontrollably in the air.

"Seriously?" Leo yelled, annoyance clear in his voice. "Adam, you're supposed to make sure that they don't glitch out during training! The electro-pulse blaster affected them, too, you should know that by now!"

"Sorry," Adam replied as he walked out of the training room, sounding more amused than sorry.

Spin's tornado suddenly faltered, and the kid was flung from the 'Spin Cycle' and thrown to the ground. "Ow."

Leo handed him a chip regulator, and Spin attached it to the back of his neck, frowning. "You know, sometimes I really dislike Krane for this. I hate the constant glitching, and this thing gets really uncomfortable!."

"Tell me about it," Chase replied, limping forward and raising a hand. Bob suddenly froze in midair, and Chase guided him to the floor using molecularkinesis. That time, it—thankfully—worked, unlike the last time where Bob had crushed Chase by falling off the basketball hoop. After making sure that Bob was okay and sending both kids back into the training room, Chase retreated back behind Leo, taking his position against the cyberdesk again.

Leo groaned and rubbed his forehead. "If that racket didn't wake Bree up, I don't know what will."

On cue, Bree appeared in the doorway, wearing her uniform but looking rather frazzled. She focused on Leo, clearly still too bleary-eyed to register anyone else's presence. "What was that?"

"That was the sound of Adam's ineptness causing two students to glitch out and almost kill us," Chase replied dryly.

Bree perked up, seeming automatically a little more awake. "Chase, you're here!" She rushed forward and almost sent her brother to the floor, but managed to not knock him over. "Sorry," she said quickly, still hugging him. "Kinda forgot about your leg for a second."

Chase just shook his head, hugging her in return. "It's fine."

Bree drew back, eyes flickering with a look Chase didn't like but unfortunately knew well on her face—a haunted look. He hated it, but he knew what it meant.

"You okay?" he asked.

She nodded. "I just… don't like remembering that stuff."

Chase nodded, obviously unsure of what to say next, but thankfully, he didn't have to—Leo stepped up, smiling reassuringly.

"Hey, hey, we know. And we know it wasn't your fault. None of it. You weren't in your right mind, it was Krane's fault," he told her, and she nodded.

Adam chimed in, seemingly to lighten the mood. "It was a year ago, Bree! And hey, if we're all going to forgive Douglas for going on that sleepwalking… _escapade_ last week where he ate all of the cinnamon rolls, we can forgive you."

Bree chuckled slightly. "How do you even know the word 'escapade'?"

Adam shrugged. "I don't. I heard it from Logan and it sounded cool."

"How did Logan hear it?" Chase asked, amused.

"Dictionary!" came Logan's voice inside of the training room.

"Where'd you get a dictionary?" Leo called back.

"Stole it from Mr. Davenport, who stole it from Douglas, who stole it from Chase!"

"I was wondering where that went!" Chase muttered, sounding kind of annoyed but clearly holding back a laugh.

Logan really was a funny guy, and after the whole 'Taylor Incident', he'd really bonded with the Dooley-Davenports over their losses. And he was okay, he always said. More than okay. Losing his sister hurt, yes, but he was fine.

That was maybe the most they could ask for.

"So, Leo, what're you and Douglas working on?" Chase asked, nodding at the spare parts on the cyberdesk.

Leo shrugged, picking up what he had and showing it to them all. "An automatic transport for the kids here who don't have geoleaping—or just regular humans, back on the mainland. Fairly basic, but hey, we made that chip regulator for you, so there you go."

As Leo continued to explain his invention, he glanced around at everyone listening—his family.

Adam and Chase looked actually genuinely interested, and that made him feel rather good—if you would get Adam listen to something science-y, you were probably doing something right. And Chase... well, Chase was okay. Chase was working through his glitches and injuries, never letting up no matter how dark the world seemed.

Mr. Davenport, his mom, and Douglas had entered a few moments before, and were watching him, all smiling. He was making them proud.

Bree's eyes still held that shattered look, the sadness, but it was getting better. _She_ was getting better.

Their family was broken, that was true, but they were getting there. Slowly but surely, they were fixing themselves, _healing_ themselves. They were almost there.

And for the moment, for him, almost was good enough.

* * *

 **Again, everyone, thank you so very much for your support throughout this story, it really means a lot.**

 **I would love to hear feedback on this, too! Was there anything you wanted to see that you didn't? Anything you didn't want to see that you did?**

 **I still have that poll up, too, so if you're interested in a specific idea for my next story, go ahead and check it out!**

 **And again, thank you so much. You guys are truly amazing.**

 **Signing off on this story,**

 **~EmeraldTulip**


End file.
